First Impressions Don't Always Count
by Alice7
Summary: The first meeting between Aragorn and Legolas isn't plain sailing... will the suspicious elf ever accept young Estel? *COMPLETED*
1. Ambush

Okay, lovely people, this is my first LOTR fic, I admit to not reading the books (Well, I've read The Hobbit and some of The Fellowship of the Ring, but my dastardly sister has taken the books on holiday with her, and I'm swamped with college work as my exams start soon, so technically I shouldn't be writing this story, but hey) Anyway, I'm rambling and I'm sure none of you care so I'll get on with it.

I would love you to Read & Review because it would give me an ego boost but if you think it's awful, don't hold back. This is my first story so any advice would be greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tolkien, if they were mine… ooh the fun I would have, but they're not, so poo.

Author Notes: In this story, Aragorn witnessed his father's murder, and if there are any other moves away from the book, I apologise, please tell me and I'll either change the story to make it more accurate or I'll just gloss over it! 

**~*~ First Impressions ~*~**

**~*~ Chapter One – Ambush ~*~**

The wind whistled around him, blowing his long hair across his eyes. The ground was hard; it had been a dry winter that year and rain had not fallen in over a month. Spring was slow in arriving but buds were finally starting to appear on the trees and the leaves were disguising the spindling branches once more. 

Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, one of the most fair of elves, stopped at the edge of thick woodland and gazed across the wild land toward the borders of Rivendell. It was less than a day's journey away, a couple of hours if he rode quickly, and although he was anxious to see Elladan and Elrohir again for it had been over a decade since he had last visited, darkness had long since fallen and he was exhausted from the passage he had taken across the Misty Mountains that day. He dismounted his beautiful grey horse effortlessly, landing on the cool overgrown grass without as much a broken twig beneath his feet. 

Taking his horse's reins, he wandered a little into the forest, not far, but deep enough to get some shelter from the blustery weather. Rain had not touched these parts for a goodly while, but it always seemed to pour when he visited his dear friends, no matter the season and was certainly looking like it would this time as well. He found a small clearing with a few dead logs strewn into a circle that had obviously been used by a number of rangers before; he threw his pack to the ground and sat down beside it. The blonde elf unwrapped a small package of seed cake, eating a small portion and took a swig from his water skin; his only provisions for the relatively short trip from Mirkwood to Rivendell. He relaxed against one of the old logs drowsily.

A pair of eyes sparkled from behind a scattering of nearby bushes, watching the sleeping elf with curiosity. He waited for a few minutes until he was sure the figure was asleep and gently stepped out into the clearing. He chose his path with immense care, stepping around the dead leaves and twigs that littered the floor, avoiding what most would had just trod on. A wry smile lit up his features as he picked up the seed cake from Legolas' belongings and clambered up a nearby tree silently.

An hour passed and Legolas stirred gently. Suddenly, his eyes shot open and he jumped to his feet, grabbing his bow. There were voices in the night. Shrieks and cackles from all directions. He immediately recognised the sounds. The horrible screeches of goblins echoed around the trees. Legolas strained to see where the voices were coming from and suddenly spotted movement in the darkness.  

The moon was all but hidden behind the heavy rain clouds that had gathered, but nevertheless, was enough to illuminate their menacing faces as they drew closer to the lone elf. One cackled at the sight of what looked like an easy kill and raised his bow. 

Legolas released his arrow; it whistled accurately through the cool air and hit the snarling creature straight between the eyes. 

A grotesque shriek echoed through the trees and the goblins began to charge at him. He tried to conceal his anxiety. He didn't show fear; it was a weakness. He cursed himself for taking the trip alone. Arrow after arrow whistled through the air, killing each goblin ruthlessly but there were so many swarming towards him relentlessly and was forced to drop his bow and pull out his elegantly deadly knives. He was not so nearly accomplished with the sword as he was an archer but continued to fight fiercely. A disgusting spatter of blood from one of the hissing creatures sprayed across his flaxen features as he slain another, he wiped it away desperately from his eyes before staunchly defending himself from another blow.        

A roll of thunder echoed through the skies. Rain began to fall viciously down upon him; visibility was beginning to fade, as it ran down his face and into his eyes. His blonde was soaked, and became matted as he fought bravely.  

Another sinister faced goblin fell at his feet, one more followed swiftly behind, far more skilled with a blade than the others. Legolas retreated, trying to get to more stable ground away from the scattered bodies that now littered the forest floor. Looking at the sheer number of dead goblins as he shifted back, Legolas, at any other time, would have a taken a moment to congratulate himself on his achievement, but it was clearly not the best time and his concentration reverted back to the large, imposing goblin who slashed ferociously at him.

Their swords cracked against each other, the rain splashing off their blades. His eyes narrowed as he whipped his dagger sharply through the air, clattering with his fierce opponent's sword with a wicked crack. Their swords ground against each other as they tried to overpower one another.

"Aaaargh!" Legolas cried out in agony.

A goblin blade had slashed at his shoulder, knocking him off balance. Another blow from behind, this time from a nasty leathery boot and he fell to the muddy ground. He lashed out with his blade, killing one instantly. The particularly large goblin, which he had duelled with, leant over him, cackling dreadfully. 

He continued to desperately defend himself, managing to slaughter a few more before jumping to his feet again; ignoring the terrible pain that seriously limited his fighting ability.

Legolas hit the tree with a sickening crack before he even realised he had been struck.  

That rarely happened to an elf.

He was paralysed, mud seeping into his clothing; slumped against the tree, barely able to move. His body rippled with agony as he tried to swing his sword at the advancing beasts but failed miserably. 

Legolas watched helplessly as the large goblin ran toward him, raising his sword for the kill…             

TBC… 


	2. An Unlikely Saviour

Hello again one and all. It's time for another instalment of this tale, but first, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, they were really encouraging!

**Stinky Stan, Elvish Song and Little Lost One – **Thank you for your short but sweet reviews, much appreciated!

**Bant – **Thanks and good luck with your schoolwork too – I'm writing this while I should be revising…

**Tithen Min – **Do you have any idea how tempting it was to really hurt Princess Legless of the Woodland Realm? But I won't… or will I? Mwahahahaha… evil Alice. ;-)

**Shayarian Draakami – **I know how bad grammer can really ruin a story so I'm checking my story religiously for mistakes (Ignore the summary please – I'll rectify it when I work out how to!)

**Astronema – **Ah, you've got a mind controlling shoulder devil too? Great things they are-mine's called Dave and he likes pasta. (Yes, I'm a tad eccentric, I admit.)

**Shadow Warrior & Amelie – **Sorry for the cliffies! I dunno if it's the same for all authors, but I do them for shits & giggles… and I will continue to do it as often as possible. Mwahahahaha.

**Cestari – **Duly noted, thank you for telling me (I have a terrible memory, I thought I remembered the trip from The Hobbit, but just realised it wasn't short like I thought) however, it's debatable whether several hundred miles is a relatively short journey, isn't it?! It's short compared to a several _thousand_-mile journey… Sorry, I'm being facetious!

**Inwe of Mirkwood (or better known to me as big sister Fayzie) – **Look darlin', when I wrote that chapter, you were in Japan, so don't try and bring me down just because I have a higher IQ (as proved by the BBC) Let it be noted by everyone; this story will NOT be SLASH, mainly because I'm a firm believer in A/A and the second reason, well you'll see when we eventually get to the story (it's around here somewhere) Oh, and thanks for pointing out my mistake in the summary, like I said before, I'll fix it when I work out how.

And finally to my reviewer of the week: 

**Chatelaine – **Well, aren't you the nicest, sweetest loveliest lady in the whole world?! Thank you sooo much for your review! * bounce * That is the most wonderful thing anyone has ever said about my writing and I can only hope the rest of this story can live up to your expectations. You're a lovely lovely lovely laydee *say in a Northern (English) accent for full effect. * I want your babies. Thank you, I'm still smiling!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tolkien, if they were mine… ooh the fun I would have, but they're not, so poo.

Author Notes: In this story, Aragorn witnessed his father's murder, and if there are any other moves away from the book, I apologise, please tell me and I'll either change the story to make it more accurate or I'll just gloss over it! I just remembered: For the purposes of this tale, Aragorn's mother died too, so she won't feature (obviously)  

I'm having a really bad day today – I did a tough History exam and then got absolutely soaked (it rained for exactly 15 minutes - the same 15 minutes it takes me to walk home) Bah. So any flames will be duly sworn at until I'm in a better mood to take them constructively. Not to mention there's loads of speculation about Man Utd selling Beckham, Barthez and van Nistelrooy (nnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!) I'm fully aware that many of you are either not English or don't follow football (soccer) so haven't got a clue what I'm on about, so ignore me. 

**~*~ Chapter Two – An Unlikely Saviour ~*~**

The storm battered through the trees, great droplets of icy water that stung the skin, creating a thick brown sludge that clung to their feet. Lightning lit up the forest momentarily before plunging back in to darkness with a deafening roar of thunder. The ear-splitting scene of chaos was now barely audible to Legolas, who lay helplessly in the mud, vulnerable and unmoving. His heart skipped a beat as he felt heavy footfalls approach.

The large goblin closed in, a wicked grin crept across his dirty, distorted face, his vicious red eyes lit up at the sight of blood and victory. His brutal sword swung behind his head and the immobilized elf looked to the ground, preparing for a gruesome execution, his matted hair hanging over his eyes before he finally closed them in fear. 

A thunderous clatter from above startled the defeated elf.

A flurry of agonized screeches soon followed. The large goblin's body fell to the floor in front of him, his horrid head rolled beside the stunned elf, settling in a puddle of muddy brown water; the ripples dancing across his fingers, it's scarlet eyes staring back at Legolas. He looked up in amazement to see a single warrior, whom he guessed had dived from the tree he was slumped against, furiously battling the remaining two-dozen creatures. He worked the sword skilfully, stabbing and beheading all that stormed at him.

Legolas watched in astonishment as the goblins shrieked with panic and fury as they were slain one by one. He struggled to see in the darkness as the frenzied scene unfounded in front him. But there seemed to be something odd about this mysterious swordsman that had come to his aid.

He was very small, or at least he thought he was very small.

His senses were slowly returning and although he still felt terribly weak, he was still determined to try and fight, after all, no matter how skilled a fighter you were, this great a number of armed goblins could still pose great danger as he had realised moments before. Legolas struggled to climb to his feet, sluggishly picking up his graceful sword that was now half submerged in the rich brown sludge, but could not seem to put it to good use, and crumpled back to the ground feebly.

Wiping his tangled hair that had fallen in front of his eyes away, the fair elf surveyed the battle and the undersized fighter as he maimed the vicious parasites, killing them ruthlessly. 

Perhaps it is a dwarf, he thought. Legolas was, despite being well-travelled, relatively inexperienced with races other than his own. As he continued to watch helplessly, he dispelled that notion; he was too lean and too quick to be a labouring dwarf. He may not have had many dealings with dwarves, but he knew that he did not like them. They were greedy. Horrible, abrupt, graceless creatures blinded by gold and treasure and did not wish to have any future dealings with them either.

A man, possibly? Men were skilled with the sword he remembered in his limited familiarity of them. Their eyesight was mediocre compared to elves and so trained with it instead of mastering the graceful art of archery. He disliked men even more than he did dwarves; they were weak and so easily corrupted. No, in all the inadequacies that Men had to endure, a lack of height was not one of them.

He would never admit it, but he was indeed puzzled by this fighter.

'Not a Halfling, surely!" The elf mumbled. "Nay, he is too strong." 

The last goblin fell to the ground dead with a bloodcurdling scream that stung his ears. And, with that, the tranquil peace of the forest returned once more. The chattering of awoken birds lulled and the inky black clouds broke ever so slightly, easing the cool rain a little. The moon shone brightly through the small cracks, flooding the land with delicate ivory glow, causing everything around them to sparkle magnificently; the cruel blades of the slain creatures shone steely and still. Legolas looked around the peculiarly beautiful sight before his eyes fell upon his rescuer again. 

Angry at his poor concentration, the blonde elf rose to his feet, relieved his legs were feeling far more solid than before. He climbed tentatively over the corpses of the hateful things and approached the mysterious figure, who now held up one of the dead goblin's torches.

It was a child. 

The flame did not light up his entire face, but it was unmistakeably a little boy, no more than ten or eleven years old. He pushed back the plaits in his raven hair behind his ears and wiped the sweat from his brow. He was slim, about the size of an adult dwarf with dark eyes that twinkled in the firelight. The barrage of the storm ran down his face, washing away the stains of battle as he placed his sword back in his sheath.

"Y-you are a child." Legolas stammered.

"Your observational skills are exceptional, even for an elf." The young boy answered flatly.

"Who are you?" He eyed the youngster with curiosity but with suspicion also, their eyes meeting for a brief moment but his frown was met with a gentle smile.

"You are hurt." His reply was softly spoken in Elvish, taking the injured elf by surprise. 

Legolas' frown deepened, if it was possible. "You are no elf, why do you speak in my tongue?" He asked coldly.

"You are no man, why do you speak in mine?" The child's smiled faded, but a cheeky glint in his eyes remained.

"You wear Elven robes and fight with an Elven blade too, who gave them to you?" The boy remained silent, avoiding Legolas' piercing gaze. "Speak, or am I to believe you are just some common thief?" Legolas grabbed the boy's arm quickly, holding him tightly.

"I am no thief." He cried angrily as he struggled desperately to rid himself of this ungrateful elf's grip, before relaxing once again. "I would have thought someone would show a lot more gratitude and little less distrust after being rescued from certain death by such a dashing young man." He grinned merrily. 

His remark, a last attempt of jest did not produce the smile he had hoped for, and his anxiety began to grow. Legolas' hold was so tight; he thought it was stopping his blood circulation. He looked up into the blond elf's piercing blue eyes and saw nothing but great suspicion tinged with anger.   

He kicked out. It was not hard, for he was exhausted, but had caught the still slightly winded Legolas enough for him to release his grasp momentarily and ran as fast as he could into the forest. The elf, however, was too swift, and caught the frightened boy without much trouble. He held even tighter, drawing his sword at the trembling youngster, who was now visibly beginning to panic.

"Why do you run? I mean you no harm." Legolas asked calmly.

"Then why do you threaten me with your blade?" He cried anxiously. "I pose no danger, if I had wanted to hurt you, I would have when you were down."

Legolas lowered his dagger a little. "Who are you?" 

"It does not matter, Master Elf." An involuntary tear ran down the scared boy's face. "You are hurting me."

He glanced down at the stranger's arm, a small but deep gash from the battle was bleeding heavily, soaking through to Legolas' sleeve. It was obvious his tight grip was making it worse and so loosened his hold slightly. 

But, it was a big enough opportunity for the mysterious boy to wrestle his arm free and escape into the darkness once more. Legolas sighed and chose not to follow this time, although the ground had softened and he would be easy to track; he was in too much pain and was too exhausted to continue the fruitless exchange. At that moment, his horse had chosen to return from wherever it had fled and he mounted the noble beast, thinking it would be safer to continue his trek to Rivendell that night and try to forget about his encounter tonight. 

**TBC…**            

Obviously I would have like to have written that little line in Elvish, but the translation I have doesn't seem very reliable, so if anyone wants to provide the translation for 'You are hurt.' Then I'll put it in.

Also, suggestions for names for Legolas' horse would also be greatly appreciated!

'Til next time… (I'll update on Wednesdays/Thursdays and the weekends) 


	3. Return to Rivendell

Thanks to my lovely reviewers again, and hello to those who don't review…
    
    **Tithen Min - **Yeah, I love ickle Aragorntoo. I won't hurt him… well I won't kill him – is that enough? Oh well, tough shit if it's not ;-)

**The Reviewer –** Thank you, I've really worked on my descriptions because I used to just stray over them without much attention. 
    
    **Louie –** I'm exactly like you – I'm addicted to A/L first meeting stories. Please use the spelling 'arse' instead of 'a$$' because, well I'm English and I can handle being sworn at properly! Kidding…(well… no, I'm not, so err… hi there.)     
    
    **Illusen –** Thank you, and you win the grand prize, son (sorry, just realised you're a girl. Erm…congratulations, love)! Legolas' horse shall be named 'Mastrovar' in your honour.
    
    **Trusting friendship – **Legolas does tend to come across as a bit of a meanie for a while, although my sister doesn't like Estel, which wasn't exactly what I was aiming for… Anyway, you'll see what happens obviously.
    
    **funky4657 –** Thanks, that's a great compliment considering there are some great stories on here! I didn't call Legless' horse Arod because this story is set like 40-50 years before LotR and I don't know how long horses live in Middle Earth, thanks for your suggestion though!
    
    **Verhoswen Fireblade – **Thank you, very kind words from someone so well read (Congrats on that, by the way, it's some achievement) I'll probably take you up on your offer in future chapters, thanks. I'll also use your suggested names for the other horses, if that's okay (you have little choice in the matter anyway…) 
    
    **TigerLily713 – **Cheers, no one wants to have to battle their way through bad grammar, spelling etc, so I try my best to have as little error as possible.
    
    **Astronema – **Well, there will be a couple of chapters of fluff, well not fluff as such, but no fighting, I'm afraid. Deal with it! Slap that mind-controlling demon thingy down, if it has that much bloodlust, then letting it take over will screw up your social life. Honest ;-) ****

Ah, we've found the story. At this current time, I'm being attacked by some big f*cking fly thing and the bastard won't die! Grrrr… Not to mention I'm listening to Christina Aguilera (Track 8 on Stripped) and it's a little icky, I don't want her breathing at me. I've got to stop writing my thoughts down. Aargh! I did it again; bloody hell Alice, get to the goddamn story already. I'm one of the few people in the world than argue with their own head and actually end up not talking to the right side of their brain. Hmm… Anyway, here we go…  

I'm not too happy about this chapter, but never mind. 

**~*~Return to Rivendell~*~**

Lord Elrond rubbed his temples wearily as he watched the heavy rain cascade down over the majestic valley. The warm glow from homes lit up the ravine, making the crisp, wild night feel a little more cosy and forgiving. In all the long years he had dwelled in Imladris, he still cherished its beauty. The singing from the fast flow of the rivers and waterfalls as the water skipped and danced against the rocks coupled with the soothing patter of the night's downpour eased some of his exhaustion. The sweet smell of early flowering blossom filled his nostrils and he sighed gently. His long dark hair was slightly dishevelled; his plaits loose from the rigours of the day and his long ivory robes were spattered with dark flecks of mud. Elrond stuck out his hand for a moment, letting the cool water run through his fingers. 

"You look tired, my friend." A familiar voice spoke gently.

"Gandalf." He acknowledged. "It was good of you to come." Elrond smiled softly.

"I promised Estel I would not miss his birthday again." He replied heartily. "How does he fare?"

The tall elf sighed and turned to meet his old friend's gaze. "Estel is still a very troubled soul. He does not sleep well." 

"He has been through a terrible experience. Any child who witnesses his own father's murder…" The wizard trailed off solemnly.

"Of course, but thankfully I think he is finally starting to settle in. Estel adores the twins; they have been very good to him. I daresay he has developed their taste for mischief."

Gandalf laughed warmly. "I can certainly believe that."

"My people have dwelled in this place for thousands of years and yet when they try to take him for a bath, he manages to disappear without a trace." Elrond tried hard to conceal a fond smile. "It is an amazing gift."

"I am sure he means no disrespect."

"Oh, I am certain he does not. He is a pleasant and happy child in most respects; he studies hard, is always polite, punctual and enjoys nothing more than playing tricks on us all, but at night he is plagued by horrific dreams." Elrond paused, his eyes darkening sombrely. "Elladan, Elrohir and I love him as if he were our own kin, I just wish he would stop wandering off alone, it is not safe for him."

Gandalf nodded in agreement. "It is just his age, curiosity will always get the better of little boys."

* * *

A couple of hours passed, midnight had just crept by and the busy preparations for Estel's birthday party were finally coming to a close. Many of the servants had retired to bed and the last logs were glowing faintly in the fireplace.

Elladan walked silently down the stone corridor, the elegant arches that lined hallway, bathed in a soft glow from twinkling lanterns, amplified the splendour of the house, toward his foster brother's bedroom. He often stopped to check on him during the night, usually finding him awake, trembling from the terrible dreams that haunted his sleep. The dreams that Estel would try so desperately to conceal. There were rarely storms in these parts but when they occurred, they were always of immense ferocity and unnerved even the most fearless of elves. It was on these nights that his foster brother would admit defeat and seek the comfort of his family.

He knocked gently on the heavy Oak door. "Estel?" He called out softly.

There was no response, which was a promising sign but he opened the door as quietly as he could to make sure he was asleep. The bed covers were rolled back, exposing the empty bed in the middle of the room.

"Estel?" Elladan called a little louder, scanning the empty quarters.

He turned away, shaking his head as he left and bumped into Elrohir, who had crept behind him.

"Estel is gone again." He whispered anxiously. "He is not in his bed."

"Should we tell father?" Elrohir asked, his voice barely audible.

"No, not yet. You search outside; hopefully he has just gone to see what all the noise is. If we can't find him after an hour, we'll tell Ada, although I fear for Estel if he does find out." 

"But if he is in trouble, we must find him despite the consequences. We cannot continue to hide his disappearances from father."

"I know, but if we can get him to open up to us and maybe he will stop all of this and he will not have to suffer the wrath of father. Let us keep it quiet for the moment though." Elladan replied softly. "I will search the house."

The twins nodded and separated. Elrohir ran down the stairs, his boots slapping against the smooth rock, and into the large courtyard. The rain was beginning to ease off as he scanned the area with his acute elf eyes and elected to go left, in the direction of the trees Estel liked to climb in the summer. His feet squelched through the thick mud, sticking to the ground as he looked up into the branches. The season was on Elrohir's side; the foliage had not yet sprung into life, clinging onto the last days of winter. He searched carefully but could not find his young brother that he desperately wished would jump out of a tree giggling.

He continued to a stone stairway between the luscious vegetation. The rain trickled down over dead leaves that had fallen in the autumn; they only used this path in the summer months, the winter frost that embraced the dell made it too dangerous and too many had taken a tumble there. He clambered up quickly, his keen eyes still alert for any sign of movement and headed toward the stables. 

The storm had now become little more than a gentle spring shower, much to the dark haired twin's relief. If Estel was outside, at least the weather was no longer so unforgiving. He pushed away the overgrown bushes and branches from his face, showering him in more rain as he approached, noticing a new horse being brought into them.

"Mastrovar? Has Legolas arrived?" He asked the elf who held it's reins.

"Yes, he got here a few minutes ago injured."

"Injured? Does my father know?" Elrohir asked fretfully.

"Yes, he has taken him to the halls of healing, though I do not think he is very badly hurt."

"Thank you." He mumbled and ran back toward the house. 

Elladan approached the one of the last rooms in the house he had not searched - his father's study. He hoped that his young brother had fallen asleep on the grand old leather chair in here like had in the past. He wanted to find Estel quickly, so he could kill him before his father did. Entering with great caution not to move any of his father's work, he glanced across the piles of books and scripture, a musty smell of age in the air. Amongst the dusty notes laid a picture of Elrond, himself and his twin with their names written in Elvish underneath, obviously drawn by Estel, he smiled before taking a last look across the room. He sighed; Estel was not there. Dejectedly, he turned to leave again but immediately spotted a familiar figure trying to sneak unnoticed past the door.

"Do not take another step, dear brother." He called out sternly, exiting into the grand corridor, where the frightened young boy stood frozen to the spot, his loose green top was smeared with mud. "Where have you been, Estel? We were worried."

"I am sorry, Elladan." He whispered. "I do not mean harm-"

"Then why must you scare us so?" He asked sharply. "We cannot cover for you anymore, enough is enough. Where did you go?" 

The scared child bit back tears and looked at his feet. "I went to the forest on the borders… I saw the blood once more. I cannot bare it anymore." His voice squeaked, lowering to barely a whisper.

Elladan's face softened and pulled the small boy into a tight embrace. "You are shaking." He whispered anxiously. "Has something else happened?"

He felt Estel stiffen and then shake his head. "It is the cold only." 

He lifted Estel into his arms; his wet hair soaked into the elf's clothing, and began to carry his shivering brother down the corridor. Elladan stopped, noticing his twin standing at the end, his face etched with concern.

"You found him." A relieved smile lit up his features.

Elladan looked down to find that Estel had fallen asleep in his arms. "Yes, I am taking him to bed now, before father realises he was gone."

"He is hurt." Elrohir remarked, as his slender finger trailed across Estel's arm.

The raven-haired elf suddenly caught a glimpse of blood soaking through his dark green sleeve. "Forgive me, I had not noticed, we had better take him to father first."

"He is busy." 

"What do you mean?"

"Legolas has been injured, not badly thankfully. He was attacked by goblins on his way here." Elrohir explained solemnly.

**TBC…**


	4. A Day of Celebration

Hi, another instalment – I'm posting on Mondays and Thursdays now. I've been told that my notes and replies to reviewers are annoying by my sister, but I'll do it anyway. For anyone living in Britain: why won't it stop bloody raining?! This is like the third week straight of piss poor weather! It's late May and there are f*cking hailstones. Feh.

**Louie – **Ah, a Brit living on the dark side… No, I'm kidding, honest! I felt Gandalf had to be in it because well, he's lovely and he'd be a great (surrogate) granddad!

**Astronema – **This is quite scary – you're the former princess of evil and I'm the new one… marvellous. Elladan and Elrohir are the ultimate big brothers in my eyes, looking out for him but also just messing about and teasing Estel.

**Carrie - *** slaps Legless too * Yes, he's a bit mean and will be for a while. It's a pride thing, y'know?

**Sadie160 & Little Lost One – **Thanks for your comments, Estel _is _adorable, despite what 'orrible biased sisters think.

**"Inwe of Mirkwood" – **Gah? Gah? What are you, a baby? On second thoughts, no need to answer that. As long as you don't blame me if you've muffed your exams, then review – it keeps my tally up. Oh and, no you're not special, and yes, it's _your_ computer. Well done, have a cookie. 

Back to the story, this is a bit of fluff to lighten the mood before I get all evil and torture a few things. Mwahahahaha… 

**~*~A Day Of Celebration~*~**

…"Legolas has been hurt, not badly thankfully. He was attacked by goblins on his way here." Elrohir explained solemnly.

Elladan stared at him for a moment. "Again?"

"Yes, again." He replied, a little smile across his face.

"He provoked the mountain goblins again, I suppose."

"Probably. He has done it one the last three occasions and I suppose he will do on the next three as well." Elrohir laughed.

* * *

It was still dark when he awoke, looking across to his arm that was now bandaged lightly; it still stung a little but was barely noticeable. Estel climbed out of his bed, the floor cool to his bare feet. The beautiful Elven song that echoed through the valley had yet to begin and all was silent par the soothing chatter of the river. Gazing out to the misty valley, he smiled. The peace of Rivendell was possibly it's fondest trait to the young boy, for that was what he most desperately wanted; peace of mind. 

A mischievous smile crept across his face and he pulled out a green glass bottle from underneath his bed and tiptoed toward the door. 

* * *

Estel relaxed back into his bed, waiting in anticipation. He curled up in his white cotton sheets, pulling them over his slender shoulders; closing his eyes but still remaining very much alert. He laid still for what seemed an eternity until the sun began to rise over the mountains, dancing through the trees and the gentle glow flooded his bedroom. 

The silence in the halls of the Last Homely House was suddenly broken with a series of bloodcurdling screams and the sound of ungraceful, most unelven footsteps running toward his bedchambers. His suppressed his giggles desperately and kept his eyes closed when his door crashed open.

"I am going to kill you!" Elladan cried, rolling his younger brother onto his back.

Estel opened his eyes sleepily to be greeted with the angry face of one of the twins over him.

"Dear brother, that is no way to greet your sibling on this day of celebration." He replied innocently, a pleasant smile lit up his sun-kissed face. "Are my eyes deceived, or do you look a little different this fine morning?"

"You monster!" He heard Elrohir's fuming voice from the door. "M-my hair, it's-"

"Orange. With a nice sunshine yellow on your eyebrows." The calm voice of their father finished his sentence. "Oh, and blue, Elladan, and a very fetching shade too, I must say, it teams nicely with your…pink eyebrows."

Elladan blushed. "I see he has not inflicted this devilry on you father, it is clearly a grudge against his dear brothers."

"And this dear old wizard." Gandalf entered the room, his long hair was now a rather luminous shade of lime green and his beard was bright red, along with deep purple eyebrows, he looked quite a sight. The shell-shocked look on his face was all too much for the youngster.

Estel tried to conceal his laughter as best he could, but found it was impossible and burst into a fit of hysterical giggles. Elrond bit his lip and turned his face away from his twin sons. 

"And I travelled all the way from the Shire for your birthday, and this is how you treat me." The wizard pouted, but an amused twinkle remained in his bright eyes.

"I am sorry, dear Gandalf, but it had to be done." 

"What is this and how long will it last?" Elrohir turned to Estel, who had tears rolling down his cheeks in his hysteria.

"I think I know." Elrond smiled. "The only time any of my sons have listened to me, they have used it for evil. I'm afraid it will remain for a good month at least. Although, I must admit I am intrigued, Estel; I have never been able to achieve such vibrant shades, you must tell me how you did it sometime."

"You are dead." Elladan launched himself at the startled child, pinning him to the bed tightly. "We were mistaken, father, Estel is not a human; he is a disgusting goblin. What is this evil? I will surely make him eat it before the day is out."

"I will not say, I wish there to be no repeat of this and if there is, we shall know the perpetrator is our treasured goblin, besides, Elladan, if you had been as attentive as Estel, you too would know." He continued. "Release him, it is his birthday, and he may pull such pranks with no repercussions… for the remainder of this day at least. I fear your days are numbered with us, my son." Elrond smiled. "Now off you go and dress for the days festivities, you too Estel."

"You are safe until tomorrow, dear brother." Elladan smiled wickedly. "Speaking of goblins, is Legolas well enough to be out of bed?"

"Yes, but dress first, I do not want him to think Imladris has turned into some kind of mad house."

 "Of course, father." He replied. "Estel, I will be here to take you down to breakfast in half an hour if you can get away from the maids." Elladan muttered.

"I fear you shall have to rescue me like last time." The young boy wiped away his tears of laughter. 

* * *

"Stop laughing." 

"I cannot."

"Stop it, it is not funny."

"My friend, it is the funniest sight I have seen in centuries!"

"Shut up, Legolas."

"Elladan has really surpassed himself this time!" He managed say between fits of laughter.

"I am afraid he suffered the same fate as I." A gruff voice replied.

Legolas looked up to see the multicoloured wizard enter the hall and burst into another bout of hysterics. He steadied himself against the cool stone wall, wiping away tears. 

"I am sorry, I must sit down before I collapse." He announced, breathless from laughing. "Who did this to you all?"

"My beloved brother." Elrohir frowned, tucking a strand of orange hair behind his ear.

"I thought you said Elladan had also fallen foul to this prank? Surely he is not stupid enough to do it to himself as well?"

"No, Estel did this to us." He replied casually.

"Who is Estel?" Legolas frowned with curiosity. "That is indeed a queer name."

"Oh, of course, he does not know of our new addition." Elladan turned to Gandalf.

"No, _he_ does not, perhaps you would enlighten _him_." Legolas spoke in third-person; he only did that when he was frustrated.

"Do not get stroppy, Prince Legolas." The dark haired elf jested. "Estel is my human foster brother; it is his eleventh birthday today."

"A human?"

"Do not look at me like that; Estel is of a good heart, you will not find a more trustworthy being in Middle Earth."

"Well said." Gandalf smiled.

"What did he say?" 

Elladan had appeared in the doorway with Estel sitting proudly on his shoulders. Estel flipped off backwards, landing surprisingly gracefully. He was dressed in an elegant dusky blue velvet tunic with beautiful silver embroidery that shimmered like the moon. It was matched with dark velvet breeches and suede boots. His shoulder length raven hair had been tied back and plaited neatly and a silver headband completed the very regal outfit. The cheeky glint remained in his soft grey eyes and he couldn't help but giggle at the sight of his brother and Gandalf once more. 

"Greetings, my colourful friends, I must say I feel outshone by you all this delightful morning!" He declared cheerfully. "I am glad to see you have kept my wish and left your hair uncovered."

Elrohir blushed a little, running his pale fingers through his luminous locks, but grinned and took his hand. "My _dear_ brother, come and meet an old friend. Estel, this is Legolas."

Smiling, Estel turned to look at the elf. His face fell.

"…I-it is a pleasure to meet you at last." Estel mumbled eventually.

Legolas' eyes widened. "Aye, indeed. Happy birthday, young… Estel." He replied awkwardly.

They stared at one another for a moment, before the boy turned back to the twins. 

His face lit back up into a warm smile, though his eyes were filled with worry. "Where is my carriage? I do not believe I should have to walk on this special day!" He declared good-naturedly.

Elladan chuckled and scooped his grinning brother back onto his shoulder and they left the hall jesting with one another, the young lad took a brief glance at the regretfully familiar elf before turning away again. Elrohir's smile drained and spun around to the now sour faced elf. He glanced up at Gandalf, who frowned to equal measure.

"Well, that was civil." 

"I did not mean to offend."

"It did not seem that way to me." The dark haired elf scowled. "I know you have had bad dealings with Men in the past, but Estel is different. He is noble and kind."

"So you have said, but I hope your blind trust will not be thrown back in your face in later days." He replied coldly.

"Oh, enough." Gandalf rolled his eyes. "This is Estel's day, it will not be ruined by distrust and disagreement, he is but a child and can do no harm at his age."

* * *

The evening's festivities began with a lavish banquet in the courtyard. The crisp March air was warmed by roaring bonfires scattered nearby. Gleaming succulent dishes filled the beautifully decorated table and the guests chatted happily to one another. Legolas was still unable to suppress a snigger whenever he looked at the twins and Gandalf, despite the lingering tension between them. Estel sat at the head of the table beside Elrond with the twins to his left, tucking into the delicious food between telling the table how he had managed to dye their hair.

"…I think it is just hurt pride. They are mad because I, a child, a human child, managed to sneak into their rooms and do this wicked devilry unnoticed." He grinned. "It cannot be because of the colour itself, for I think it looks most becoming on them! The pink certainly brings out the blue in Elladan's eyes, I must say."

The hours flew by and night quickly arrived. Estel sat on Gandalf's lap; his legs swung to the rhythm of the soft music as it played sweetly, the wizard's crimson beard tickling his neck. He watched in awe as the heavens lit up with spectacular fireworks, streaks of silver and scarlet dancing through the air, golden eagles swirling in the inky night sky, teasing the glowing moon before erupting into bursts of emerald and yellow. Estel laughed, listening to Gandalf's grumbles about not being allowed to set them off himself. 

"You did almost set the whole of Imladris ablaze last time." He remarked, his eyes twinkling impishly.

"I did not! That is a exaggeration, little one." He sniffed. "Only half was threatened, if that."  

"It was very funny though." 

Gandalf looked down at the snickering child and laughed gently. "Do not let your father hear you say that."

"Between me and you…" The smiling boy lowered his voice, motioning for Gandalf to lower his head. "I heard him laughing about it with my brothers. It is one of their favourite stories when guests pass through, in fact, I think that the tale has spread throughout the land and there are few that do not know about the whole debacle."

"Really? That is most interesting." 

"Remember, you did not hear it from me! I think they prefer to act as if they are still upset by your antics, it amuses them highly when you apologise for it."

"I bet they do. Perhaps we should think up some kind of revenge for this. You are obviously highly skilled in this kind of pursuit…" They both glanced down at his dyed beard, their eyes glinting with mischief. 

"As long as it cannot be traced back to me; I fear my days are numbered already. " His eyes flickered toward his brothers, who were chatting away happily. "Give me a couple of days, and I will think of the perfect thing."     

He kissed Gandalf on the cheek and leapt off his knee, picking up the sword Elrohir had given him proudly.

"I challenge you to a duel." He cried excitedly to his elder brother.

"I accept, but I warn you, after this mornings antics, I will not be merciful!" He grinned.

Their swords cracked against each other playfully at first before Estel quickly changed the pace, twisting expertly to catch the elf off guard. He held the blade against his brother's chest with a cheeky smile.

"Aye, perhaps it is I who should be merciful!" Estel smiled warmly.

Elrohir cocked an eyebrow. "I think we are seeing the beginnings of a fine warrior." He grinned.

Legolas chose that moment to choke on his wine. If looks could kill, then Elrohir would have been a murderer. The blonde elf looked back, holding Elrohir's stare before his eyes turned to the uncomfortable young boy and forced a smile, raising his glass.

"I hope you will share your skill when you accompany us on a hunting trip tomorrow."

"Really? Father will allow it?" His eyes lit up.

Elrohir nodded and his grin widened when Estel enveloped him in a tight hug around his slender waist.

* * *

He sat on the cool stone window ledge, gazing up at the stars as he whistled quietly to himself. Estel fell silent as the fair-haired elf approached, he waited for his sharp tongue but it suddenly became evident Legolas was oblivious to his presence. Unsure of whether to say something or to continue to avoid him like he had all day, Estel bit his lip. 

He took a deep breath. "I doubt you will believe me, but I am actually relieved you are here." He mumbled nervously.

Legolas spun around, angry with himself for not being aware. "You are right, I do not believe you." He replied sternly. "Why?"

The dark haired child looked down at his bandaged arm. "I had left you alone, injured. I was afraid you would be attacked again and not be able to defend yourself."

"I am more than able to defend myself." Legolas replied furiously, taking Estel aback.

"I meant no offence-"

"Indeed." He growled icily.

Estel clenched his jaw. "Yes. You obviously do not want to listen to me, so I will leave you with your bitter thoughts."

He jumped to the ground, his feet barely making a sound when he landed. He walked away, muttering under his breath and disappeared up a stairwell, leaving the sullen elf alone.    

**TBC…**


	5. The Quarrel Continues

This is quite a short chapter I'm afraid (I'm not too happy with it), and due to my exams coming up, I'm only going to post once a week for the next two weeks. Sorry.

**Inwe of Mirkwood – **You have serious ego issues. Yes, it's you, as opposed to…? Tough shit, the kid's getting angst, deal with it sweetheart. I'll sort out all spell issues etc when I get the time, alright?

**Trustingfriendship – **I thought the prank was necessary, and Legolas has a few issues. All will be revealed… (when I write the chapter * cough *)

**Silvertoekee – **Ah, but I enjoy annoying her, it's fun.

**Tithen Min – **I thought you'd abandoned me * sniff * erm… nice to have you back, your comments are always appreciated :)

**Louie – **Ooh, I'm enjoying this whole slapping Legolas thing! Groovy.

**Bulma Greenleaf – **Yeah, I don't understand either. Shame on you.

**Shavarian Draakami – **Yep, Legless is an eejit. Don't kill any blondes in my name, it's not worth it in the end!

**TigerLily713 – **Lovely review as ever! Thank you.

**Leggy-stinks – **Is your name reference to a certain elf? I like it, he's certainly mean in this until I decide other wise.

Sorry, I'm rushing this – England v South Africa has probably already started, so erm… no smart arse comments today. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, oh and Americans: Give Robbie Williams a chance! He's lovely really.

**~*~The Quarrel Continues~*~**

Estel yawned. Dawn had barely broken and they were already riding out into the wild. The cold mist that swallowed up the hills was particularly dense this morning and he struggled to see through the murky darkness. He shivered. It was much cooler than the warm early spring day they had enjoyed yesterday; clouds had gathered overnight, delaying the spread of daylight. The first birds had begun to chirp in the trees, the dark haired youth looked up into the leaves dreamily, a smile crept across his face.

"Watch out!"

Estel looked behind to Legolas who had cried out. It turned out to be a most unwise move and cracked his head on the low branch the elf had tried to warn him of, falling to the ground with a sickening thud. He lay still for a second, the cool morning dew clung to his skin as regained his senses. He raised his hand to his eyebrow, touching it tentatively. Hissing quietly, he recoiled his fingers and saw the blood trickle down his fingers. 

"Your observational skills are exceptional, even for a human." Legolas smirked coldly.

Estel scowled and pulled himself back onto his horse quickly. 

"Are you alright?" Elladan asked, concern written all over his face. "You are bleeding."

"I am fine. A scratch only." He replied irritably, moving to the front of the group beside Elrohir.

His elder brother smiled gently. "Ignore Legolas, he is wary of humans, give him time and he will except you."

"I do not wish to be excepted by him, he is arrogant and I have no desire to befriend him." Estel snapped angrily, wiping away the blood that threatened to run into his eyes.

Elrohir sighed. "Do not be so hostile. He will be a valuable ally to you in future years."

"I do not care. I cannot see why you hold him in such high esteem." The young child pouted.

"When you two trust one another-"

"What is with this 'when'? It is a question of 'if' at the most." He growled. "Legolas has no aspiration in getting to know me, but simply wants to lower your regard of me as much as possible."     

"You are paranoid, Estel." The twin rolled his eyes. "I will have to treat that cut, it is bleeding too heavily to ignore."

The group stopped and dismounted, apart from Legolas, who sighed loudly, throwing a glance at the small boy sitting on a boulder while Elrohir tended to him.

"We are falling behind, it will be dark by the time we reach a good hunting site." He grumbled in the direction of Estel.

"I did not ask to stop." He replied sharply.

"Maybe if you looked where you were going…"

"It is done now so we will carry on, we have only lost a few minutes." Elladan interrupted the confrontation.

They continued in silence for an hour, the mist began to clear and the sun broke through. Small beams of sunshine burst through the thick canopy of the dense woods, dancing across their skin and warmed the chilly air, much to Estel's relief. Their pace was fast as they rode through the forest but suddenly Mastrovar; Legolas' steed, stopped in its tracks, bucking in defiance, refusing to venture any further. Legolas' eyes narrowed as he scanned the trees, before recognising the unfortunately familiar scene. He shared the same feeling his horse had objected so strongly to. They dismounted and drew their swords; the foul stench of decay clung in the air and they stumbled upon the rotting carcasses of the goblins that had attacked Legolas. They surveyed the scene with a great sadness, as nobody liked to see so much death, even if they were disgusting, hateful creatures such as goblins. Littering the floor like Bluebells did later in the season, their lay limbs contorted and twisted in the mud. Their dirty threadbare clothes ruffled in the gentle breeze; the only movement in the whole clearing, the silence echoed the stillness, as if time had stopped in this part. An unknown creature had fed on some of their corpses, but they were mainly untouched. There was blood everywhere; the ground, tree trunks and branches were all stained. Elladan suddenly covered Estel's eyes protectively, pulling him tightly to his body.

He struggled away from his brother's grasp. "Why do you shield my eyes? I have seen far worse things than a few dead goblins." 

The twins looked at him ruefully for a moment. "Sorry." They mumbled apologetically before turning to their blonde friend. "You killed all of them, Legolas? That is an achievement indeed."

"Err… yes. I did not realise there were so many." He looked away uncomfortably.

Estel looked at him for a second, concealing a sly smile when he noticed how awkward the fair elf looked. "I am most impressed, Legolas. There must be nearly fifty here and you slaughtered _all_ of them?"

He looked at the smirking boy, who had his back to his foster brothers and nodded slightly. "We should not linger, whatever has feasted on their wretched carcasses may soon return."

"Nay, not in daylight, my friend. You must tell us of your wondrous battle!" Estel continued.

"There is little to tell." He mumbled.

"It is not like you to shy away from a tale, Legolas." Elladan remarked.

"Perhaps another time." 

The twins smiled and turned to mount their horses once more. Legolas pounced at the opportunity and clipped the smirking boy around the head. He let out a little yelp of pain but chuckled lightly soon after. Changing their path slightly so their reluctant horses would continue, they left the devastating scene. Their pace was quicker than what they had set before and rode until the late afternoon sun warmed their backs. The mood had become increasingly tense between the riders and the stony silence between Estel and Legolas was replaced by the two taking swipes at each other throughout the day. 

"You are very scrawny." Legolas remarked casually.

"I am eleven, what is your excuse?" Estel smiled sweetly.

Elladan let out a most unelven snort before giggling. The fair elf scowled, mumbling a curse underneath his breath.

"Is your head alright? Perhaps I should give you more warning next time." He smirked.

Estel glared irritably at Legolas.

"Duck to the left, brother." Elrohir instructed calmly.

He quickly obeyed, but couldn't fail to miss the stray branch, scratching his cheek.

"It is amazing, either the trees are plotting against you or you are more witless than you look. I have never seen someone cause himself so much damage. Is it intentional?" He scoffed.

Estel blushed, the colour of his cheeks rivalling even Gandalf's scarlet beard. "Aye, I pick fights with trees and you pick fights with goblins. At least I choose opposition I can beat." He shot back.

"Ah, but Legolas did defeat the goblins and you have drawn blood twice against those vengeful branches!" Elrohir laughed.

The young child fell silent for a moment, holding the sour faced elf's gaze. "Oh, of course. My memory's playing tricks, forgive me." He mumbled, watching as the twins trotted ahead in search of peace.

"If you do not stop this, then Elladan and Elrohir will suspect something and your little secret will come out." Legolas hissed.

Estel shrugged. "I care not. The worse that will happen is that I am punished and hugged a lot, but your reputation, in your opinion, will be shattered. Saved by a little boy? How will you live with the shame?" 

"Are you trying to blackmail me?" 

He sniggered at the elf's incensed expression. "Do not worry, dear Legolas, I am not that spiteful. This is entertaining enough by itself." 

Estel patted Legolas on the leg playfully and joined his brothers who were a few yards ahead. The fuming elf remained behind them, clenching his jaw. His eyes darkened and his usual frown had deepened considerably. He took a deep breath, glaring at the insolent child. Estel was the most aggravating, obnoxious, frustrating thing he had ever met. He was too cocky, too arrogant and had too many smart-aleck answers for such a young creature. Estel was too much like him, well; at least that was what Elladan had said last night. That was a grave insult. He had always prided himself in being an elf in the sense that he did not have the inadequacies of humans and would never lower himself to them. How could one little boy wind him up so much? Why did one little boy wind him up so much?  

A couple of hours passed slowly, their pace slowed after they had met up with a hunting party who had told them, after they had stop laughing at the twins' colourful eyebrows – they had covered their hair with scarves, much to Estel's disappointment, that there was little game around and would fare better further upstream. There was no chance they would reach their new hunting site before nightfall so decided to slow down and find somewhere to camp. The sun was starting to go down, illuminating the whole land in a beautiful warm orange glow. The temperature had fallen slightly, which would have affected Estel if he had not been so engrossed in arguing with Legolas. The amusement of their constant bickering had long since worn off and the twins were becoming increasingly aggravated. 

…"At least I do not look like an elven maid." Estel muttered under his breath, but loud enough for the rest to hear. "Princess Legolas… it has a certain ring to it." 

"I do not." He growled. "You look like a drunken dwarf."

"Forgive me, I cannot see a beard hanging from my chin, your observational skills are worse than I thought."

"My eyesight is far superior to yours. I can see you for the snivelling little monster you are." The elf snapped.

"Maid."  

"Troll."

"Wench."

"Or-"

"That is enough from you both." Elladan growled. "I cannot take this constant stream of abuse."

"Until you two can work together and start being civil, you will not return to Rivendell." Elrohir declared firmly.

"Fine. I will return to Mirkwood." Legolas sniffed childishly, crossing his arms. 

"Aye, go ahead. You are too afraid that I will shame you more." Estel laughed triumphantly.

Legolas scowled. "Shame me? You will learn everything worth knowing from me, boy."

"This is so unfair, this was supposed to be my first trip with you." Estel whinged.

"I am sorry, but this trip would not have been remembered for the right reasons. We will do it properly another time when this is all resolved." Elladan replied sadly. "We will see when you two have sorted out your differences, however long that might take."

**TBC…**     


	6. Screams in the Dark

**Avion – **Ah, there are many twists and turns to come… possibly, I haven't actually finished this story yet, so your guess is as good as mine on what happens next.

**Aliceyoustolemyname – **Err… sorry. Legolas is a bit meaner than usual, but all will be revealed… maybe. (See above)

**Dragonfly – **Trouble eh? What makes you think they'll get themselves into trouble? ;)

**Tithen Min – **Hah, you wouldn't dare abandon me. I'm here to entertain… Oh, and concerning your stories, I will be reading them in a couple of weeks so expect a couple of friendly reviews!

**Celeblas Elentari Manwe – **They will, somehow, some err… way, they'll be bestest fwends. Honest.

**Lady Eleclya – **Ah, if he sounds like you, then you can be my unofficial muse. 

**Mozart's Clone – **Mozart's clone fancies an elf… ooh I don't think this is what god intended. Oo-er.

**TigerLily713 – **Why, thank you. I thought it was my worst but I'm glad you liked it.

**Rhonda – **Um… I was intending to.

**Astronema – **I hear they do exorcisms on shoulder devils now…

**Shayarian Draakami – **"They got stuck together in the woods with commands to 'play nice'? Heh- sounds like two little kids geting sent to time out."Didn't actually think of it like that. You learn something new everyday.

**TrinityTheSheDevil – **Yeah, I can picture them doing that. Oh, you're my 50th reviewer, thank you. No prize except for my fondest thoughts I'm afraid.

**~*~Screams in the Dark~*~**

"Do you think that was wise? We may never see them again." Elrohir asked his brother.

Elladan laughed. "I trust Legolas to watch over Estel, he will not let any harm come to him."

"That is not what I am worried about." His dark hair ruffled in the wind. "Father will kill us."

"Possibly." Came the casual reply, coupled with a twinkling smile. "But if it stops their petty feuding, then he will thank us."

"And if it does not?"

"Then we will have to try something else. I will not sacrifice our brother or one of our dearest friends because of a pointless squabble. He replied defiantly.

"It may be pointless to us, but they are both very stubborn. They are too alike for their own good, if you ask me. I fear neither will speak to us when they return." Elrohir grimaced. "Did you see Estel's face when we told them? He was heartbroken, this _was_ supposed to be his birthday treat."

"I know; I feel terrible. He must learn not to fight though, we will take him with us next time."

"Estel is just a child, it is Legolas who must learn not to fight." He grinned, pushing away the defiant strands of hair that blew across his face. "On the other hand, if they do make up, we will have to grow eyes in the back of our heads. With Legolas' seasoned cunning and Estel's ability to concoct the most devious of pranks, they will plan something too terrible to imagine."

Elladan fell silent for a moment, glancing back ruefully at the specks on the hill. "I did not think this out very well, did I? Our dear brother is also in league with the wizard, I saw them plotting together last night. Is it too late to go back and stir up another quarrel?"

"I am afraid so. I do not think my ears can take anymore silly squabbling. We shall just have to face the consequences like grown men… or elves even." He conceded.

"I suppose so." His twin replied dejectedly. "Maybe we should take a detour and never return." Elladan remarked, looking into the distance.    

*** * *    **

Legolas watched in horror as his friends galloped away, leaving him with _that_. He looked over at the sullen youngster, their eyes meeting for a second, before both turned away in disgust. The crisp spring day was drawing to an end and the two riders were left in the sunset alone, their tempers reflected in the crimson skyline. 

Estel rolled his eyes. "What will happen now?" He whinged, the hurt in his voice clear and disappointment at his brothers' departure obvious.

"It is up to you, either we continue to the hunt, although what use a human would pose, I do not know, especially one so ungraceful and loud, or we can head back to Rivendell and say everything is sorted between us." The fair elf replied frostily.

"Ungraceful? Loud? I snuck into your camp unnoticed, and you call me loud?" He growled, before smiling sweetly. "Perhaps I am and your senses are just inadequate." 

The glimmer of smug satisfaction drained from Legolas' face and was replaced with a most unelven scowl. "I am far superior to you in every way possible." He said nonchalantly, trotting away slowly.

"Charming as ever." Estel followed and went to his side. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"I hate no one." He muttered, looking away.

The small boy couldn't help but laugh. "If you do not hate me then I fear for anyone who may eventually endure your vicious wrath at its fullest."

Legolas stared sternly at the giggling child. "You are a foul being. You are dishonest to your _adopted_ family, and that is terrible trait."

"I am not dishonest." Estel cried.

"They do not seem to know that their _foster_ son is an accomplished swordsman and that you disappear at night to fight goblins." He shot back.

"You know, I am neither forgetful nor deaf, you do not need to emphasise that I am adopted; I am fully aware of that fact." He raised an eyebrow. "Besides, I do not disappear to fight goblins! I just stumbled upon you and could see that you needed help. I would not wish to see an elf die."

"Stumbled? You just said you snuck into my camp before those creatures appeared."

Estel looked away. "I am sorry, I seek solitude in the forest at night sometimes and there you were. It started out as a game, but everything just..."

He watched the solemn boy for a moment. "Why do you wander through the forest at night? It is not safe." His harsh tone softened.

Estel remained silent and rode on ahead a little way to avoid the elf's piercing eyes. He frowned, unsure of how to deal with his reaction. Men were too complicated; this boy in particular had issues that Legolas did not wish to delve into. 

"What do you want to do?" Legolas asked, his gentler tone remaining.

He shrugged. "I agree that two people would not achieve much if we were to hunt, I am inexperienced and doubt I would be of much use anyway." Estel grudgingly admitted.

"Ah, so you acknowledge that you are not gifted at everything."

"I never said I was. I do not know how to hunt and I am useless at archery. As far as I know, they are my only faults." He grinned. "But then, even the most gifted of archers are put to shame by you."

Legolas frowned. "Indeed."

The dark haired boy rolled his eyes. "That was my last attempt at being civil."

"And your first."

"I have tried several times, unlike you." He pouted.

Legolas glanced across at him and felt a pang of guilt. 

Nightfall came quickly and all the land was swathed in a dark blanket that swallowed up the surrounding wild land. They had set up camp near the edge of a cliff with only a few trees as a barrier from twenty-foot drop. A few enormous boulders hung over it slightly and Legolas had settled there, one leg pulled close to his chest and the other dangling over the edge. A small fire crackled in the centre, keeping the spring chill at bay. The wind whistled through the tall trees around them, bitter and unfriendly. Estel looked across the plains, it was unnerving and a tad intimidating. He did not recall ever being this far from Rivendell and was in the company of the most disagreeable and disgruntled elf he had ever met. Legolas was a very strange thing, he thought to himself. All elves were proud beings, but this one was almost intolerable: cold and unforgiving. He understood Legolas' pride had been dented, but it was a secret between them and had no intention of telling anyone of their encounter. 

Pulling his knees up close to his chest, he lent back against another large boulder that sheltered them from the breeze. He watched Legolas warily, studying him. "You are unusually quiet."

Legolas flinched and looked across to him. "I was hoping for some peace from your twittering." He muttered.

Estel frowned. "You did not answer my question earlier." 

"Go to sleep, I am very growing weary of you." He dismissed.

"Why will you not answer me properly?" The young boy tucked his hair behind his ears, leaning forward as he spoke.

"I did."

"But that does not explain why you were so hostile toward me in the forest. Do you treat everyone who saves you like that?"

"No one has ever saved me." Legolas snarled under his breath.

Estel cocked an eyebrow in surprise. "We all need saving at some time."

"Not all of us are stupid enough to need rescuing all the time." He snapped.

"Needing help is not always a result of stupidity, Legolas. You were not stupid that night, just outnumbered. I am sure you would have triumphed if you had not been hit with such a cheap shot." His soft grey eyes met Legolas' as he spoke gently.

Legolas' frown softened a little. "Go to sleep, Estel. I have not the energy for this tonight."  

He opened his mouth to reply, but decided not to. As much as he wanted to press this matter with the stubborn elf, he was absolutely exhausted and knew there was little chance he would give any more away. Estel did not want to sleep though; he did not like to sleep. Doing his best to suppress a yawn, he watched the elf defiantly for a further hour but his numerous attempts to talk were ignored. Legolas, however, couldn't fail to notice how unwilling Estel was at the prospect of sleeping, but much to his relief, he eventually reluctantly drifted off.  

The hours drifted by slowly, the vast wilderness became so dark at night that it was almost impossible to see at all, even the sharp eyes of an elf struggled. The stars flickered like tiny candles and the breeze whispered through the leaves. Legolas looked down at Estel from the lofty height of a nearby tree. A strange thing, he contemplated, so cocky and full of spirit by day, but now that the sun had fallen, he had suddenly become vulnerable, pitiful even. He was not afraid of the surrounding dangers or of the dark, but he was definitely afraid of something.

He frowned; Estel did not sleep well, tossing and turning, mumbling to himself. His breathing had become ragged and panicked. It was clearly a bad dream, he watched with an almost morbid curiosity as the child burrowed his head into the spare tunic he was using as a pillow. Legolas bit his lip; the youngster was sweating and visibly distressed. As much as he disliked the insolent thing, Legolas' heart ached at his anguish. He climbed down silently and sat down beside the sleeping boy.

"It is alright, wake up." He said soothingly, rubbing Estel's shoulder reassuringly.

Estel didn't respond. His sleep was disturbed but deep, the dreams swirling heavily in his mind. Shaking violently, he whimpered and cried out, startling Legolas. He stroked the boy's clammy face, which woke him with a start.

"Calm down, little one. It was but a dream, you are safe." Legolas smiled gently.

Wild grey eyes, full of fear and anger stared back at him, unblinking in the moonlight. Tears had welled up but he bit them back furiously. Legolas looked at the trembling child and attempted to pull him into his arms.  

He shirked away. "Do not insult me with your pity." His cold voice was as ragged as his breathing.

The slender elf's brow furrowed with confusion and surprise. "I do not pity you, I was worried about you, that is all."

Estel snorted. "I bet it gives you great satisfaction to see me weep like a child."

"You are a child!" Legolas cried exasperatedly.

"You do not understand!" He shouted, his hands shaking. "No one-" He trailed off.

Estel fell silent and looked away, collecting his thoughts for a moment. Running a hand through his dark locks, he took a deep breath. Legolas watched the distressed boy with astonishment; he was still trembling, the distress unmistakable in his eyes.

"I need to be alone." He mumbled, backing away.

"You cannot wander into the night alone." Legolas replied anxiously, following him. "It is not safe for someone so inexperienced."

Estel spun around, sorrow replaced by anger in his features. "Why do you bore me with your false concern? Just leave me alone, I do not care to be around such an abominable being." He snarled.

Legolas clenched his fists. "Fine." He spat. "I care not for a despicable being deluded by Lord Elrond's pity and curiosity of mortals. One day he will see the light and cast you away." 

The furious outburst stunned the both of them. Estel's eyes widened and involuntary tears rolled down his cheeks. His bottom lip quivered and his hands shook harder. Legolas had finally snapped and his grievances had finally been vented with vengeance and could see the boy's heartbreak at his harsh words.   

"Better some… project of Lord Elrond than to be so shut off and so pompous that you shun those who try to help." Estel cried furiously. 

Legolas scowled and stormed away, leaving Estel alone. 

The fuming elf stalked through the trees and climbed up a tall Beech tree with lush foliage. His regret at his vicious outburst was soon replaced by his rage. He clenched his jaw and kicked out, snapping a branch. Watching it fall to the ground, he sighed. Legolas looked out through the forest ruefully, running his fingers through his blonde hair. Rage soon returned to regret. He is an arrogant, obnoxious, cocky thing but he did not deserve that, he reflected. Regret over what he had said, evolved into regret that he had left an upset inexperienced little boy alone in the wild at night.    

He made his way down quickly, his step heavier than usual and dropped to the ground with a slight bump.

His anxiety multiplied when a scream pierced the night's tranquillity… 

**TBC…**

Okay, so I'm a bitch. You didn't honestly think I'd only ever have one cliffhanger, did you? Mwahahahahaha.


	7. The Race

Sorry, it's late everyone! It's been a really hectic week – exams etc. Also, I thought it would add some dramatic tension to my much loved cliffhanger. Due to popular demand, I'll try to put a cliffie in as often as possible.

**Carrie –** Strangling is a little extreme isn't it? Oh well, cliffies are entertaining.

**Arifel –** Yes, I'm English. I've never understood the appeal of English accents, but hey, whatever turns you on…

Astronema – I may have to report you to the Society of the Protection of Shoulder Devils. 

**C.E.M – **Sorry, your name's too long! All will be revealed about Princess Legless soon.

**TigerLily713 and grumpy – **Ah, thank you, cliffie sympathisers! I'll have to do some more…

**NaughtyNat, Silvertoekee, dragonfly and Eph –** Children, cliffies are bloody entertaining (for me anyway)

**Porcelain Princess – **Nuffin wrong with it, I do the same. I was just being a little facetious.

**Leggy-stinks – **Erm… sorry. (you'll see what I mean when you read the chapter)

**PrettyLittleDuck – **No matter how much you try to scroll, it won't get you anywhere. Listen to someone's who's tried this many times.

**Tithen Min –** I tried to review your new stories but the site won't let me (grr) they're fab btw.

**TrinityTheSheDevil - *** wipes yogurt off * Thanks for that, no really. Dude what happens when something really important annoys you? Oo-er!

On with the story… wait. Americans, what do you think of Posh and Becks? Becks' hair is usually soo much better btw. Seriously, I'm curious, do tell.

**~*~The Race~*~**

Lord Elrond sat in his library in silence. A pile of books laid to his left remained unread; he had intended to catch up on all his work while there was some degree of peace in Rivendell, but to no avail. He couldn't concentrate. Despite Gandalf's, and many others' reassurances, Elrond felt uneasy about Estel, although he was unsure whether there was a genuine reason to be so concerned or if it was just his over-protective side getting the better of him.

"I'm getting too old for this." He muttered to himself, before laughing gently at his own words.

He had always been over-protective of his children. Especially Estel, which he found a little ironic considering he had never intended to become emotionally attached to the little boy when he first arrived. Idly twirling his long dark locks around his pale fingers, he remembered the first time they really bonded; it was a few weeks after he had been brought to Rivendell. Estel had not spoken a word in that time, but then again, at the time, he wasn't sure if that was in fact normal at his age. He had tried desperately to remain as distant as possible but one night found him sobbing on the staircase with a sheet wrapped tightly around his tiny body. 

Elrond smiled fondly, leaning back in his old leather chair. He remembered those big grey eyes, stained with tears staring up at him, those big grey eyes that could be so unreadable but sometimes they revealed fears that Estel would never speak of. Those big grey eyes with flashes of emerald that sparkle with mischief and twinkle with excitement.

"He will be fine." He reassured himself, opening a large leather backed book and ignored the anxiousness that still hung heavily in his heart.

* * *       

His head darted up; his eyes searching the darkness desperately for the origin of the terrible cry that had made his blood run cold. The first shriek had been full of fear but a following scream that echoed across the vast wilderness was one of agony. Another cry, but not of a human pierced the calm; the vile growl of wargs confirmed his fears. Legolas froze, his eyes tearing across his surroundings for Estel. 

The camp was deserted, the small fire still burning softly in the centre. Suddenly, shadows at the foot of the cliff face caught his attention and he raced toward the edge as quickly as his feet would take him. Three huge forms surrounded the cowering child, snarling and snapping at him. Legolas pulled out his bow with lightning pace, arrows soaring down through the crisp spring air, killing two of the vicious beasts. He was not quick enough, however, to stop a last attack on the already wounded boy.

The ferocious creature let out a deafening growl before falling to the ground dead. He leapt down to the whimpering youngster, who was lying on his back beside a jagged boulder, already horrifyingly splashed with dark streaks of blood. He fell to his knees, his breath caught at the sight of Estel trembling, blood soaking through his green tunic.

"I-I tried to climb t-the tree, b-but the t-the… c-creature got m-me first." His voice, full of pain and terror, was almost a whisper. Blood ran from his nose and bottom lip into his mouth, making him cough. "I f-fell."

"Shh, do not strain yourself, child." Legolas replied soothingly. "Where did they hurt you?"

"M-my leg and my arms." He mumbled, as his eyes began to glaze over. "My belly h-hurts." Estel's words were ragged and panicked. 

Legolas' eyes trailed across the young boy; a large cut above his right eye coupled with his bleeding nose and lip made his features almost unrecognisable. Estel watched him, their eyes locked for a moment, but the anguish in the wounded child's eyes unnerved him and Legolas looked away. The amount of blood soaking through Estel's green tunic concerned the elf most, he pulled the stained clothing gently off his torso. There were three long gashes from the warg's vicious claws; they were almost impossible to see as it bled so heavily. He grimaced; it was far worse than he had feared; Estel was losing a lot of blood quickly. There was a bite on his left calf, the creature's teeth had sliced through the leather boot with ease and punctured the skin deeply.

"Am I g-going t-to die?" A meek voice asked, snapping Legolas out of his thoughts.

"Nay, if I let you perish then your brothers will soon see that I join you." He smiled reassuringly.

"Then perhaps I s-shall d-die just t-to spite y-you, elf." 

Legolas couldn't help but laugh, even at such a grave moment. "I do not think that is the most well thought out method of revenge, Estel."

Estel chuckled but immediately whimpered at the pain once more. "Aye, but they will k-kill you anyway for g-getting me into t-this mess."

He opened his mouth to reply but a foul growl echoed through the hills, alarming him greatly. "We must move quickly, I fear there may be more wargs nearby." Silence greeted him. "Estel?"

He looked down again to see Estel had fallen unconscious, his face was gravely pale and his breathing strained. The sharp contrast between his once bronzed skin that had all but drained of colour and the deep crimson of his injuries was harrowing. Legolas picked up his limp body and moved swiftly but with great care not to worsen the poor child's wounds. 

His blood glistened in the starlight as they reached camp once more. He loaded him onto Mastrovar carefully and called Estel's smaller horse beside him. Within a few seconds, the beast had raced into the distance. He mounted and pulled the unconscious child close, wrapping his slender arm around Estel's bloodied chest. Legolas clung tightly as they rode across the plains at a lightning pace in the moonlight.

Dawn came slowly and the frost crunched beneath Mastrovar's hooves. All the land glistened, a mixture of dew and the last patches of frost on the peaks of the rolling hills, the grass glowing a beautiful, warm golden yellow from the rising sun. He glanced down, a dark mass of curls lay limply against his chest, his arm was wrapped tensely around Estel's small frame; blood had soaked into his pale green sleeve and onto his hand. He slowed down and came to a halt at the bank of a slow running stream and carefully dismounted, placing Estel gently down in the soft luscious grass, which clung to his fever-ridden skin.

Legolas closed his eyes solemnly, his shoulders hunched with guilt and frustration. The small boy lay still, his skin white as a sheet; the fair elf reached down, his hands shook with apprehension. Taking a deep breath, his fingers rested lightly against Estel's neck. He sighed. 

Relief swept through his body, but he could sense death was near if he didn't get to Rivendell by nightfall. He rummaged desperately through the packs he had taken from the boy's horse. There were herbs and a vile of dark red liquid, with some bandages. Legolas growled with frustration; he had not a clue what to use or how to use it.

"Perhaps if you had trained more on how to prevent death, and spent less time perfecting how to inflict it, you would be of more use." He scolded himself. 

Peeling off Estel's bloodied clothes, he grimaced. The green fabric stuck to the drying blood that had stained most of his body, while the deep wounds on his chest, stomach and leg still bled freely. The soft morning sun danced across his sallow skin, a feverish shivering and a cold sweat trying to overcome his burning skin replaced the grave stillness of his body. He felt Estel flinch as he cleaned the wounds and glanced up to see he had regained consciousness.

"Estel?" His voice shook with apprehension.

There was no reply, but his head slumped to the side to face Legolas. Estel's eyes had darkened like fierce storm clouds and the striking flecks of green had disappeared. The elf watched in a hesitant silence, before sweeping the dark hair off his face and smiled gently.

"Y-you should d-do that more often." Estel croaked, his voice raspy.

"Do what?" He asked, wiping the blood from the injured child's face.

"S-smile." He muttered before hissing with pain. "F-frowning s-suits no one, e-except…" 

"Except who?"

Silence.

"Estel?"

"I will t-tell you w-when this is o-over." A wry smile crept across his face. "I w-wanted to s-say sorry f-for riling y-you so m-much."

"You speak like you are dying." Legolas replied, unsuccessfully trying to sound light-hearted.

He looked up to meet the boy's gaze before watching him fade with dismay. 

* * *

His eyes were dark and full of venom as looked across the table at them. Locked in a deep frown, he sat in silence waiting for one of them to be brave enough, or indeed foolish enough, to meet his gaze. They sat quietly, uncomfortable and regretful, looking at their plates religiously.

"Father-" Elladan began.

"Do not speak, I am far too angry to listen to your feeble excuses." Elrond growled.

"Bu-"

"You left your brother alone in the wilds." He spat.

"He is not alone!" Elrohir cried defensively.

"Oh, of course. You left him with his best friend, Legolas. How reassuring." 

Sarcasm did not suit Elrond, but neither did rage or worry, and he was venting all three vengefully nevertheless.

"He must be terrified, he has never been that far before. I only agreed to this because I thought you two would be there."  

"Legolas will let no harm come to Estel." Elladan replied calmly.

"He cannot keep his eye on him every moment of the day! You know what Estel is like."

"Legolasis a brilliant warrior, there is no one else I would trust to look after him. They will be fine, father. I am sure of it."

Elrond got up and made his way to the window. His head dropped as he took a deep breath. A warning in his heart had plagued him since his sons had returned alone with their ridiculous plan. Dusk was approaching, the sun fading behind the distant mountains as dark clouds began to invade the sky. His hands shook; something was definitely not right. 

An hour or so passed, Elrond stood in the same place, his hands resting on the cool stone sill, watching the drizzle fall through the trees. The fire glowed gently; only Gandalf remained, dozing over an old book beside the fireplace, with his long grey beard brushing against his fingers. The door opened, creaking ever so slightly.

"Lord Elrond?" He heard a solemn voice call out gently before closing his eyes with sorrow.

Opening the old wooden door, he paused, afraid of what he would find. If he was dead… Taking a deep breath, he entered. A gasp escaped his lips. The sight chilled him to the bone; Estel lay on the bed, face gaunt, motionless and covered in blood. Tears welled in his eyes, threatening to fall uncontrollably. He bit them back desperately and edged toward his limp body. Elrond's gaze fell to the form of Legolas, who sat beside Estel with his head in his hands; his blonde hair wet and matted, shoulders slumped in defeat, his clothes soaked with blood and dirty streaks of mud. 

The fair elf looked up slowly, his eyes red and pained. "Sorry."

TBC… 

Regarding Gandalf's miraculous change of hair colour… it's deliberate, I'll explain later.         


	8. Regrets

Finally! This site is working again!

Sorry my updates are a bit erratic at the mo, I will be reverting to my Monday and Thursday slots. I'm not sure how many chapters are left; it'll probably go to about 11, but maybe more. I can't think of anything to say today, apart from: I hope Fergie's bitch slapped by Dave Beckham's dad. Oh and ff.net is being a complete arsehole, this so isn't my fault! 

Erm… On with the story.

**~*~Regrets~*~**

The early morning mist smothered the valley, so thick he could barely see the waterfalls and trees that surrounded him. Rivendell was deathly silent; too early for the sweet birdsong to fill the trees and lift the gloom. The drizzle fell lightly, running down his fair skin, washing away the stains of yesterday's events. Blood seeped from his clothes. Estel's blood. Staring at his hands as the tiny streams of scarlet trickled through his fingers, he grimaced. Legolas slumped his head back against the ivy-covered walls. It grazed against his skin, the rainwater dripping down his neck, but he didn't notice. Too far away with his thoughts, too deeply in shock, to notice. His gaze moved to the sky, brightening a little as dawn crept closer. The stars shimmered faintly between the widening breaks in the clouds, the rain easing off, leaving the valley cool and murky, as it had been when they had set off a couple of days before. 

His thoughts returned to Estel. And of Elrond and the twins. Their faces haunted him. Their eyes. The look in their eyes when they saw him. So much fear and pain. The grief. Wiping his face, he took a deep breath, glancing at the doorway ruefully. He didn't know if Estel was alive or not. He was sure he had lost him… sure he had killed him. 

The corridor was eerily quiet, the cold light filtered through the room. The stone figures carved into the walls stared down at him, disapproving, judging. Legolas shook his head in bemusement; he could laugh at his own paranoia if it wasn't such a grave moment. He froze. The door was open, but he was too afraid to go in. What if he is dead? How do I tell them that this is all my fault? His head spun, hands shaking anxiously. Taking a deep breath, he edged closer and stopped in the doorway.

Three large leather chairs had been pulled closer to Estel's bedside. In each, were the sleeping forms of Elladan, Elrohir and their father. Candles lit the room in a soft warm glow. The four poster bed stood in the centre of the room, swathed in thin white cotton, he could just about make out the form of Estel laying in it, it in the same position as he had left him. Legolas took a tentative step towards the bed and pushed aside the material as quietly as he could. Estel looked as if he were in a peaceful sleep, the pain that was etched in his face before had gone. He was covered in bandages; Legolas could only see his face, which was littered with bruises and cuts, his wavy dark locks veiling Estel's tightly closed eyes, and his arms, which were bandaged from finger to elbow on both. He sighed with relief; he was alive.

"Legolas?" He heard a soft whisper that made him jump.

Elrond looked up at him, his tired eyes shining in the candlelight, his dark hair swept back in a messy bun. He turned to the older elf, his face a mix of sadness and relief.

"Will he live?" He murmured.

"His injuries are very serious but is getting stronger."

Legolas closed his eyes in regret. "I am sorry, Lord Elrond."

"Do not try to seek blame, I am not."

"But-"

"I simply wish to know what happened." He interrupted calmly.

Legolas remained silent, working out how to explain it all. "Wargs." Was all he could utter.

"I had guessed." Elrond mumbled sadly.

"He was alone-"

"What do you mean he was alone?" Elrohir whispered furiously.

"Shh." His father pleaded. "This is not the time, we are all tired and emotional. There is no blame to be placed."

"But Estel was left alone in the wild-" Elladan began. 

"Not now." He replied sternly.

* * * 

Legolas laid still, head buried in his pillow, begging for a few more minutes of much needed slumber. The soft gold and green coloured quilt pushed away, leaving his pale chest and arms exposed, the light dancing across his skin. Opening his eyes reluctantly, and turned onto his back, glancing out the window. The last minutes of sunset slipped away steadily, lighting the room in a hazy pinkish blush. He had slept through the whole day. Stretching his slender arms out, he yawned. His limbs ached and head pounded. Legolas got up, pushing his long blond hair behind his ears and dressed. His gold and ivory robes a mark of his regal roots. Brushing his hair lazily, he sighed as his thoughts returned to Estel. 

His dark boots scraped the soft earth, fingers brushing through the leaves as he approached the Halls of Healing. The path wound gently, almost tunnel-like as the tall branches twisted and writhed around each other above, small spots of dimming sunshine bursting though the young leaves. The final moments of daylight clinging to the smooth walls, Legolas looked on, noticing a small stream of people making their way out. He jogged down the gentle hill and caught up with one of the maids he had known for many years, called Sailacel, her long brown hair fluttered in the gentle breeze and deep hazel eyes, which Legolas always found endearing, full of sadness.

"Lord Elrond has bid us to leave him alone with young Estel. I am afraid he has taken a turn for the worst. He has sent even his sons away from the room, but they would only retreat to the East Wing." She explained solemnly.

"You do not think…"

She nodded gravely. "I fear he will perish before dawn."

"But he said Estel was getting stronger." Legolas' voice shook.

"He was, but there is only so much punishment a child's body can take before it gives up. Come, supper will be served soon, we can do nothing else but wait." She smiled sadly.

Reluctantly, he nodded and followed. Looking back regretfully as they walked away in silence, his head swam with confusion and guilt. He said little during dinner and didn't eat much either, occasionally glancing up at Gandalf, who sat on the opposite side of the room, far away in thought the grief plainly ingrained in his face. Legolas couldn't help but feel a little uneasy, unsure if it was a figment of his imagination, but everyone, bar Sailacel, appeared to be avoiding him. He felt their stares burning in the back of his neck; he heard the whispers and abrupt silences when approached. They blamed him. They had every right to blame him, thought miserably.

* * *

Letting his throbbing legs sway, he leant back against the cool bark of the tree trunk. Trees; his timeless refuge. He had not come for peace though; he had simply lost his nerve. Legolas gazed at the halls, daring himself once more to enter. Lord Elrond would not want him there, especially if Estel was as close to death as Sailacel had feared, he told himself. But if this was his last opportunity to apologise to him, even if he did not hear, then he must take it. However, he did not want to risk a confrontation with Elladan and Elrohir at such a despairing hour. They would never forgive him; he had killed their brother. Why had he left? Why had he let Estel get to him so easily? 

Estel had said sorry when it should have been him apologising.

Dropping down to the ground, his feet barely making a noise, he clenched his fists and marched into the halls once more. The door was only open marginally this time, glancing inside, he spotted Elrond sitting in the same place he had before, the drapes open this time and the small form of Estel remained unmoved in the centre. Estel looked so much smaller, more delicate and vulnerable than he had before. Elrond was awake; looking at his foster son with fondness but also with grief, deep in contemplation and hadn't noticed Legolas' presence. He was crying, or had cried, the evidence shimmering on his pale cheeks.

"He is very weak." Elrond announced, taking him by surprise.

Legolas took a seat on the opposite side of the bed, avoiding his eyes. "I am sorry-"

The dark haired elf sighed, leaning back in his chair. "As I told you before, I will not place blame on anyone. If I did, then I would blame Gandalf for giving the twins the idea, I would blame myself for letting him go, I would blame my sons for abandoning you both, I would blame you for leaving him by himself in the wilds and I would blame Estel for aggravating you enough that you would leave him alone."

He opened his mouth to reply, but Elrond raised a hand to stop him.

"I know Estel has a habit of recognising others' sore spots and exploit them for his own enjoyment. And I know that it was particularly effective on you."

Legolas could help but let out a little chuckle. "It is clearly a great talent of his." He remarked wryly.

"One of many." Elrond muttered.

They fell silent for a moment, listening sorrowfully to the strained breathing of the young boy. Legolas gazed at him, he actually missed their banter, half expecting him to turn and wink with a big grin across his face, ready to dish out another cheeky insult. It had not been in good humour at the time, but looking back, he had not squabbled like that since he was an elfling.

"Imladris is not the same without his laughter… I thought that I would be safe from his pranks for the first time in years when he went on this hunting trip." He began. "I was not."

Legolas cocked an eyebrow in curiosity.

"He put butter on my bed chamber door handle." Elrond mumbled, noticing a little smile appear on Legolas' face. "It is not a smiling matter. After several attempts, I still could not open the door and had to go out of the window and try to climb down the balcony pillars. It was not one of my most distinguished of entrances, especially considering he had persuaded the maids to serve breakfast to the guests below."

The blonde elf tried very hard to stifle a giggle, but couldn't. "A classic trick, with a twist. It seems I have lost my crown."

"This may sound very strange, but this is one of the few times I have seen him sleep peacefully."

"I had noticed how disturbed his sleep was…"

"Estel is plagued by dreams of his father's death, he lives here because his parents were murdered in front of him. It is safer here."

His eyes widened. "Why do you call him Estel? I mean, it is not his real name, is it?" Legolas pressed quietly.

"No." He conceded softly. "I called him that because he is a hope… He is the last hope for so many. It is too dangerous for him to go by his true name."

"A hope? For who? Who is he?"   

The raven-haired elf held his gaze for a moment, before looking to Estel with a tender smile. "I did not think he would have such an impact on us all, but it feels like he is my own." Elrond explained, before his face fell once more. "I did not think I would have to witness any of my children die." He replied, on the verge of tears again.

"He has not gone yet, I do not think he is ready to die yet."

"Perhaps not, but I think his body may disagree. Humans are so fragile..." Elrond frowned.

Legolas remained silent for a moment. "You should not frown… Frowning suits no one." He said, a little smile on his face. "That is what Estel told me."

"Except dwarves."

"What?" 

"Except dwarves." Elrond laughed quietly. "He always said that to me: 'Ada, you need to smile more. Frowning suits no one, except for dwarves, and that is only because their faces are naturally like that. They even frown when they smile, it is very unfortunate, but suits them nevertheless.' It is one of his little mottos." Elrond explained fondly.         

He smiled. "He was going to tell the rest when he recovered."

"Did he say anything else?"

"He lapsed in and out of consciousness so I am afraid he said very little; I heard him ask for you while we riding back, he even made a joke just after he was attacked, it was remarkable." He looked up to see Elrond wipe away a tear furiously. "…He apologised for winding me up, but I did not get the chance to say how sorry I am for everything. I said some terrible things that I can see were untrue now, I am afraid he will never forgive me."

"Estel does not hold grudges. If he survives, he will accept your apology, this I am sure of. You may not see it, and perhaps he has not even realised it, but he is fond of you, I think he secretly enjoys the challenge."

"I very much doubt it." Legolas replied solemnly. "This is all my fault."

"It is nobody's fault, Legolas."

"Estel could die because of me."

"But he could live because of you. Do not blame yourself."

Legolas slumped back into the old chair, watching Elrond try to suppress a yawn. "You are exhausted, why do you not try get some sleep and I will stay with him."

"No. I could never forgive myself if he… and I was not there."

"I will wake you if anything happens, just try to get a couple of hours sleep in the next room. You will be of little use if you are too tired to help tomorrow."

Elrond glared icily at Legolas. "I cannot leave him."

"Please, Lord Elrond. I will wake you." Legolas pleaded.

Their eyes met, and Elrond groaned. "Wake me if anything at all happens. I will be back in an hour." He replied reluctantly.

Legolas leant forward, watching Estel's chest as it struggled for air. It had only been twenty minutes, but it felt like days had passed. As he sat there, Elrond's words swirled around his head, but he could not accept them. Of course it was his fault.

"I am sorry, Estel. Sorry for treating you like I did, I am sorry for leaving you alone-"

"Ada?"

Legolas' eyes shot up to Estel, but he remained still, his eyes still closed.

"What are you doing in here?" He heard Elrohir's voice ask furiously.

"Your father was exhausted, he needed some sleep, and I said I would stay with him."

"He should have asked us, not the person who put Estel in that bed in the first place." Elrohir whispered angrily.

"El-"

"This is your fault. He could die because of you!" He cried.

"I am sorry." Legolas replied meekly.

"You left him alone to die."

"No-"

"Look at him!" 

"I should not have left him. I know this is my fault, but-" He muttered, pushing his blonde hair back. 

"How could you do this? He is almost dead because of you!"

"I am sorry, Elrohir. Please, you must-"

"Sorry means nothing to us, how could you let this happen? He is a child, why were you not protecting him?"

"Elladan?" He turned to the other twin, but only met with an unforgiving stare.

"Let me explain, Es-"

"Do not try to place the blame on him!" Elladan hissed.

"I am not."

"Then you admit your guilt." He replied sadly.

Legolas looked up at them, his eyes shining in the moonlight. He nodded sadly, before bringing his head down into his hands.

"Just leave, Legolas. You are not welcome, you have let us down."

* * *

Legolas crumpled to the ground, the cool damp soil soaking into his elegant robes. His bottom lip quivered as he tried desperately to fight back the tears. He did not cry. He would not cry. He would not cry.

"What have I done?" An involuntary tear rolled down his cheek.

TBC… 

Urgh, I hate all this angst, it depresses me. But it's necessary, so hey.

Thank you as ever to all my reviewers!

**StriderGrrl – **Will he, won't he? I haven't decided Mwahahahaha. I have really, or have I? God, I'm indecisive. And I talk to myself. Hmm…

**Porcelain Princess – **You make a fair point, but I'll gloss over it. I think he'd be sexier if he were more rugged in the film though.

**TigerLily713 – **Yeah, I agree, it'll take a while though.

**Astronema – **There are counselling sessions for eccentrics and shoulder devils?! Amazing…

**Avon – *** waves back cheerfully * Nice to see you, what d'you mean 'poor Legolas'?! Meh.

**Rose85 – **Ah, someone understands my pain! Good news is that I've finished, so they should be more regular updates again.

**NaughtyNat – **It wasn't really a cliffy. What in the name of arse does 'bler' mean by the way?

**Nell-Marie – **No need to apologise, I'm rubbish at remembering to review, but you've done it now, so thank you.

**Ele – **Good as new? Couldn't tell you. Alive? Couldn't tell you. Mwahahahaha

**Trustingfriendship – **Well you've seen their overprotective side and it ain't pretty! 

**TrinityTheSheDevil – **Whoa! Anger issues! Ner, ner – you can't touch me, I'm on the other side of the world (I think)... don't hurt me!

**Dujoran – **I tend to bring out everyone's evil side. It's an amazing gift.

**Jambaby1963, Arifel & Eph – **Not reviewers of many words, but always appreciated.

**Tithen Min –** What's gonna happen? Well, first Estel **#censored#** and then Legolas **#censored# **and then Estel **#censored#** hope that clears everything up!

**Shaan Lien – **tough shit.

**Lady Eleclya – **what's all this 'fun'? You make it sound like a bloody orgy!     


	9. Revelations

**~*~Revelations~*~**

Mastrovar neighed gently as Legolas stroked his long silver mane, the moon shone brightly in the cloudless midnight sky leaving them illuminated in an eerie glow. An owl hooted nearby, the only other sound in the whole of the valley. 

"Come, Mastrovar, we are no longer welcome here." He whispered, mounting the grey steed. "Perhaps in time they will forgive me, though I would not count on it."

As he trotted away, he looked back with a great sadness, unsure of whether he would ever look upon the valley again. And there he slipped away, without a word or a farewell, under the piercing gaze of the stars. His heart, heavier than the weight of the world itself, the burden of failure and of guilt crippling and his regret overwhelming. Never had he been responsible for the death of someone. He had witnessed death, yes, but only on the briefest of occasions and was not a result of his actions. But Estel's death would be. He was a child. Eleven only. Eleven years to him seemed as if a blink of an eye. He felt like a child again, helpless and of little use. Elladan and Elrohir's words had cut deeply and would scar his steps forever. Into the distance he faded, shoulders slumped and head bowed. Defeated and broken.

*** * ***

A long and agonizing week passed, the buds in the trees began to blossom and the leaves flourish, but it was not noticed. The gardens sat empty and void of the melodic song that used to fill it. Rivendell remained tense, the usually mellow and peaceful atmosphere shattered. Lord Elrond and his sons rarely ventured from the Halls now, no guests or well wishers were allowed inside and little word was spread. Much to the relief of all who dwelled there, Estel did not perish that night, and in fact was beginning to show signs of steady improvement, but it did not lift the mood much, most still wary of the fortunes of human health. The injuries to his arms were doing well, the bruises disappeared and the cuts diminishing to scabs, the bite in his leg had recovered from infection but the Warg's powerful jaws did break the bones and had to be placed in a splint. The most serious wounds on his chest and stomach finally stopped bleeding on the second day, the stitches thankfully held and were healing gradually. It had been a rollercoaster; his condition worsened and fever burned but he endured and it broke a few days later. Estel had yet to wake, and so speculation and accusation remained rife.

"It was unnecessary and unfair, my sons." Elrond hissed, livid at his children. "I doubt we will ever see him again."

"Unfair? Estel is lying in this bed, that is what is unfair." Elladan growled. "I never want to see him again."

"You do not know the whole tale." The elder elf replied calmly.

"We know enough. Legolas left him alone in the Wilderland and Estel was attacked." Elrohir joined in.

"You left them alone." Their father snapped venomously.

"We thought we could trust Legolas, but we clearly overestimated him."

"It is neither a question of trust, nor is it of overestimating his abilities. _You _did not think."

"That is not fair." Elrohir snarled, clearly hurt by his words.

"And it is not fair to blame Legolas for this unfortunate incident. This could have happened if you were there, or I was there or if the whole of Rivendell were there. Legolas is no miracle worker; you should not have put that pressure on him. You know what Estel can be like, he wanders off and he could drive anyone to storm off. He gets that from you."

"Pressure? He is one of the finest archers in Middle Earth and he is a prince, all we asked is that he takes care of our brother and he left him. He left Estel – a little boy – alone." Elladan replied gruffly. 

"He made a mistake, but is it worth losing such a dear friend?" Elrond asked softly. "You have known Legolas all your long lives."

Elrohir looked down at his hands. "I just cannot bring myself to forgive him, not after what he has done."

"Well, that is your choice, a sad choice, but it is your choice to make."

As they spoke, neither the twins, nor Elrond had noticed a pair of sore eyes looking up them.

"Ada?" A croak startled them.

"Estel?" Elrond head snapped back, his eyes welling up with tears of relief. "It is alright, you are safe."

A smile crept across his face. "I was afraid I would not see you again."

"Shh, my son, your strength is returning, you will be on your feet in no time." The dark haired elf replied softly.

"What is a sad choice?" Estel asked quietly, craning his head. 

*** * ***

The breeze ruffled through his hair, dancing wildly across his face. He sung gently to himself, but his voice was carried away by the wind. The sun gleamed hazily, warming the earth a little as the birds twittered loudly in the trees. Sitting at the base of an ancient pine tree, the sweet scent rippling though the air, he adjusted the string of his bow, away with his thoughts. The image of Estel lying still in the bed had never strayed from his mind, prominent and unwavering. Legolas had intended to return to Mirkwood, but had not got further than an hours ride from Rivendell, unable to bring himself to leave without knowing Estel's condition either way. He had come close to the valley on several occasions but never dared to enter once more. It weighed so heavily in his mind and heart that it hurt.

"Ah, here you are. I have been searching for hours." A deep voice announced, shattering the elf's concentration and startling him terribly.

"Gandalf. Forgive me, I did not see you there." He replied after a moments pause.

"Clearly." The wizard remarked dryly. "Your senses certainly seemed to have dulled of late."

Legolas looked at the grey haired figure standing in front of him, his expression emotionless. "I have been a little preoccupied recently." His voice only a timid mutter. 

He knelt down beside him. "Your manners seemed to have flown away faster than your fiery spirit. Will you not offer an old man some tea after he has spent almost a day tracking you." Gandalf smiled.

"Of course, my camp is not far."

"I know. I saw it. I have been looking up into all the trees in the surrounding area to then find you on the ground, it was most inconsiderate." He joked, trying terribly to break Legolas' dejection.

It failed to raise much of a smile and they walked back in an uncomfortable silence.

"In all your gloom, you seem to have forgotten to ask how the cause of your despair fares."

Legolas stopped in his tracks, bowing his head slightly. "I had not forgotten… but simply a little afraid to ask, for your eyes are stained with sadness and I fear you coming bearing ill news."

He looked down and Legolas' heart sank. "My eyes are deceiving you then, my friend. Estel is alive and his strength is returning slowly. It has been a long week, full of scares but also full of relief." A warm smile lighting up his face. "For that is why I am here, I bid you to return to Rivendell and resolve your differences with your dear friends."

"That is joyous news indeed, but if he has awoken, then they will know the full extent of my actions. I think it would be better if I stayed away." The fair elf replied, sitting down beside Gandalf on a moss-covered boulder.

"And that is why you could not venture further than this, or are you taking a most extremely leisurely pace back home?" He cocked an eyebrow.

Legolas couldn't help but let out a loud laugh and poured out a large mug of tea.

"Forgive me if this sounds a little… brazen of me, but why you have shown so much remorse and regret for someone you showed so little regard for?    

Sipping his tea slowly, the elf remained silent for a while, almost until Gandalf had given up hope of him answering his question. "He is a very strange thing." He remarked coyly. "He is brash and arrogant and has made me look ridiculous on many occasions, but I am curiously fond of him. Estel is a new challenge for me but is too sharp for his own good. Yet, despite our antagonism toward each other, he always tried to make his peace." Legolas took another sip while the wizard watched him closely. "But… after that night, he will never forgive me. How could he? I said an awful thing and it hurt terribly; I could see the pain in his eyes. And then I left him. Alone… I thought he could cope. For that split second, I thought that he could take care of himself. He was so good…" Trailing off, he glanced up at Gandalf, expecting a suspicious gaze but met with a knowing smile.

He put down his mug, pausing momentarily. "Estel told me what happened with the goblins… an exchange for him telling me how to get rid of that garish hair colour he inflicted."

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "That seems like a very one-sided deal, I thought he was far more astute than that."

"Well, he had drunk a little wine and it must have appeared to be a fair bargain at the time." The wizard chuckled lightly.

"I am appalled." He smiled. "I thought you were a noble man, and yet you got an eleven year old child drunk just so you would not have green hair. That is terrible, Gandalf, I am ashamed of you."

"Good gracious, that is hardly fair. It was the twins who gave him the wine… I simply took advantage of the situation and sobered him up again. That is why they are still all the shades of the rainbow and I am not." He explained defensively. "Wait. You are straying from the subject deliberately."

"I am not. You mentioned it, I did not ask."

"Legolas…"

"Fine." He muttered. "…I should have thanked him, Gandalf, but as usual, I was too proud and instead was suspicious and ungrateful. I resented him from that point, and there was no need."

"No, there was not." His words were met with an irritated glare.

"You are not helping." He growled. "Anyway, it all boiled up that night and I exploded. I am upset by his attack, yes, but I am so angry with myself because it was my fault. Have you ever been responsible for so much pain? For someone almost dying?" Legolas' voice fell to almost a whimper.

"Yes," Gandalf replied softly. "I have been at fault for many deaths, and I regret them all. You must understand however, that this is not your fault. You could have been attacked when you were together and Estel still may have been hurt as badly."

"But, when Estel wakes, he will tell them what happened and they will still blame me, and rightly so."

"He may surprise you." Gandalf's eyes sparkled.

"He is too full of surprises… and mystery." He mused, turning to his friend. "Who is he? Lord Elrond would not tell me." He pressed.

"It is not my place to tell."     

"Come on, Gandalf. It cannot be that secret."

"It is, and I would not go against Lord Elrond's wishes. Estel does not even know his true identity. It is the only way."

Legolas' eyes widened. "I would not breathe a word, no one but you would know that I knew."

"I cannot."

"Please, Gandalf. It would ease my mind and my heart, you have my word that I would never tell a soul."

The wizard groaned. "Never shall you speak of this again. No one must know that I have broken Elrond's order, and for Estel's safety, you must never ever-"

"I promise."

He sighed and leant closer toward the fair elf. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn." His voice barely a whisper.

The stunned elf stayed silent, sinking his head into his pale hands. "You are telling me, that I have not only almost killed a child – the foster son of Lord Elrond, but I could have slain the heir to the throne of Gondor? A king of Men?" He mumbled. "Surely that carries a sentence of death?"

Gandalf rolled his eyes. "I never knew elves could be so melodramatic." He grimaced.

*** * ***

The afternoon sunlight beamed through the windows, as if celebrating his awakening. Elrond and his twin sons sat around the bedside, speaking joyfully to their sibling. Elladan and Elrohir had tried their very best to avoid asking what had happened that night, but Elrond steered the conversation that way to settle his curiosity.

"He does not need relive the attack, father, Legolas has already told us what happened." Elladan argued.

"What did he say?" The young boy asked quietly.

"Do not worry, he has admitted his guilt and he has gone." Elrohir smiled reassuringly. 

"I do not understand."

"Legolas told us he left you alone in the wilds. At least he was big enough to take the blame-"

Estel shook his head. "He is lying. Legolas did not leave me alone."

"What do you mean? Why would he admit guilt if it was not true?" The elf questioned.

"He must be trying to protect me, and for that I thank him, but he cannot be blamed for my mistake." Estel spoke, his tone troubled.

"Your mistake? Now it is I who does not understand." Elladan leant in closer.

"I… I was just playing a little trick on him, I hid while he was lighting the fire and I was attacked. I was foolish, brother. I am sorry." He admitted, avoiding their piercing gaze.

"Foolish? That is certainly an understatement! How could you be so stupid?"

"Calm down, my son. Estel has been thoughtless, but he has been brave enough to admit to his error and not let Legolas be held responsible. Now I suggest you try to find him and apologise for jumping to conclusions." Elrond interrupted sternly.

"But he could be halfway to Mirkwood by now." Elladan whinged.

"All the more reason to act quickly." Elrond replied flatly, with a look that told them to go now.

They nodded reluctantly and left the room quietly. He looked across to the boy who sat up slightly, playing with his bandages and trying desperately to avoid his foster father's gaze. 

"That was a very noble thing to do, Estel. I am very proud." He said tenderly, brushing aside an unruly strand of hair from his son's face.

Estel looked up and met Elrond's stare. "It was that obvious?" The boy asked meekly.

He smiled warmly and shook his head. "Only to me. I am intrigued though. I thought you did not like Legolas, why did you defend him?"

Shrugging gingerly, a little smile crept across his face. "He did not deserve their wrath, it was both of our faults. If we had not parted, we probably would have attacked one another. Besides, I enjoy teasing the silly thing, it is too easy and yet so very entertaining."

"I am glad to see you have not lost any of your spirit, my son." The ebony haired elf laughed. "It has not been the same without you."

The youngster went quiet for a moment. "I do not care what anybody thinks, you are my Ada, even if not by blood." He mumbled.

"And you are my son, and I love you dearly." Elrond whispered, kissing him on the forehead.

TBC… 

Sorry, that whole chapter was just talking. It's a bit lack lustre, because well, I'm depressed (My baby David Beckham leaving Man Utd) I'm ill (sniffles) and well, I'm really tired. And its windy so my hair goes a ridiculous shape so I didn't go to college. And I have a headache. And we've just bought a new computer and the instructions are written in jibberish. Pah. 

Feh to the world.

Thanks to my lovely reviewers! 

**Porcelain Princess – **No, he couldn't die, that would have kinda muffed it all up a bit. I like Legless, he's very purdy, but I only have eyes for Aragorn… and Elrond… and Faramir… and Haldir… and Boromir. But Aragorn wins by a mile.

**Grumpy – **Yeah, I've grown out that phase, although admittedly I lapse into it on occasions.

**Leggy-stinks –** Dude, your hatred of Legolas is a little unfair! Although I do despise Sam…

**Trustingfriendship – **You've almost got your wish…

**Ele –** No need to pounce! I am evil though, I just need a Persian Cat and I'll be ready to take over the world. Mwahahahaha

**Leggylover03 – **Ooh, can you fight 'leggy-stinks' and put it on webcam? It would be bloody hilarious.

**Rose85 – **Damn straight! Fergie's a complete eejit! He may restore my faith if he buys Ronaldinho, Kewell, Kluivert and Thuram though! I love Becks. :'( Did you hear Becks was strip searched at the airport in the US?! Now where do I apply for _that _job?!

**Alawhen – **I'm sure we'd all volunteer to give Legless a hug! ;)

**TigerLily713 – **Yeah, that why I made E&E react so strongly. I don't quite think he'll die of grief, but it's a sweet thought!

**SK – **Everyone thinks he must have been so clumsy, but he is a king and has grown up with elves, so I thought he would be pretty nimble (not as good as the elves of course) but he has got the genes for it.

**Nelsonia –** Well, he is getting better slowly, I couldn't hurt a little boy that much!

**Carrie – **That's why they are so mad at Legless, because they failed themselves.

**Estel a.k.a Aragorn – **No need to get violent, son. Chill ya beans.


	10. A Midnight Chat

Hi everyone, I found this chapter a lot harder to write than I thought I would. But hurrah for me; my cold is gone, I'm slowly getting over baby David and Hewitt is out of Wimbledon in the first round! Mwahahahaha. Not to mention England beat the Wallabies at Rugby and Pakistan at Cricket. I'm quite cheerful, and am sitting in front of Harry Potter, trying to decide whether to read it now or concentrate on the last couple of chapters of this story. I'll probably go for the story as HP will be there for a while. Thank you to my lovely reviewers, I got to **100** woohoo! That was my target so I think I'll leave the story unfinished. Hehe, no I'm joking.

**~*~A Midnight Chat~*~**

The soothing call of the birds twittering in the tall pine trees echoed around them, celebrating the newborn day. The sun beamed down cheerfully; it was much warmer than the past few days, more humid and muggy. The bumblebees buzzed lazily around the tall grass and the deer grazed peacefully near the winding stream. Legolas sat high in the branches, much too high for Gandalf to bother him with his indescribably loud snoring, enjoying the gentle breeze whip around the top branches, he watched an old blackbird swoop down and settle on one of the tallest branches, it's glossy ebony feathers shimmering in the morning sunshine. A butterfly with elegant wings of brilliant emerald and indigo settled on his fingertips, he raised it closer to his face, gazing with a childlike fascination; he smiled. Although in his heart, he had not forgiven himself, Gandalf's news had given him hope, but they had also shocked him. Estel, that cocky insolent little thing, heir to the throne of Gondor? He had suspected Estel was not an ordinary child, but this was unbelievable. Estel- Aragorn...a king? A scary thought indeed. He shook hid head and switched his concentration back to the majestic insect. It fluttered away silently and he closed his eyes, relaxing back, letting the hazy pine scent carry his thoughts away. 

An hour or so passed and he had almost fallen asleep, engulfed in the soothing chorus of nature, his hair swished around as the wind picked up a little, writhing like an unruly snake. Shifting a little, he dislodged a number of painful pine needles and a small dead branch that rattled as the wind blew, shattering the peace each time, and flicked them away.

A disgruntled roar surfaced from below him, and Legolas immediately leapt to his feet, peering down through the high sparse branches. Gandalf stood on the grass at the base of the tree, almost sixty feet below him, clutching his head tenderly and glaring between the offending timber and elf.

"Forgive me, Gandalf! I did not think you would be rooted there, it is a queer place to stand indeed!" He jested.

The old wizard muttered something under his breath, even inaudible for Legolas' keen elf ears. "It is good to see your spirits have risen, even if it does mean an unsightly lump on this wizard's head." He replied, a wry smile lighting up his face. "Would you like some breakfast?"

The fair elf returned the smile, although his a little uneasy still. "Yes, thank you." He descended through the branches silently and unnaturally easily, his feet barely making a sound as he landed on the scrub. "What are you cooking?" Legolas asked, glancing over the grey haired figure's shoulder.

"Eggs, sausages, tomatoes and bacon." Gandalf replied with a hungry grin.

Legolas grimaced queasily. "You are planning to eat _all _that?"

"Of course." He confirmed. "It is all that time spent feasting in the Shire, I have grown quite used to it."

He raised an eyebrow with a slightly bemused smile. "All these beings seem to do is eat."

"So, will you return with me today?" The wizard asked as he checked the food.

The grin drained from his face and shook his head. "No, it is too soon." He replied quietly.

"It has been over a week, you stubborn elf!" He cried animatedly.

"It is not stubbornness. It is showing respect." The elf growled.

"It is fear. You are too afraid to see your friends again because they blamed you in the heat of the moment."

"I doubt they see me as a friend anymore." He muttered sadly. "I am the last person they want to see."

"That is not true." A cheerful voice replied from behind.

Legolas spun around at a lightning pace, even though he knew exactly who it was. The twins stood beside their horses looking sheepish and a little embarrassed, their dyed locks disguised with dark headscarves, but the luminous pairs of eyebrows stood prominently on their fair skin.

"Gandalf, why are you fraternizing with the enemy?" Elrohir joked.

Elladan turned to his dear friend, seeing that his brother's comment had hurt. Legolas looked to his feet, his cheeks a deep shade of crimson. The elder twin elbowed his sibling in the ribs, causing Elrohir to cry out.

"That was unnecessary, brother." He growled, clutching his side.

"So was that joke."

"It was funny." Elrohir defended.

"It was not."

"Was too-"

Gandalf cleared his throat loudly, breaking the brothers out of their argument.

Elladan scratched his neck uncomfortably. "Sorry." He mumbled as he sat down beside the blonde elf. "We are very relieved to find you... Estel has regained consciousness."

"That is wonderful-"

Elladan nodded, smiling. "And he has told us what happened." He continued.

"Oh. I-"

They sighed in unison. "We are here to apologize. We blamed you rashly and it was unfair. It was good of you to try and protect him but Estel is rightly taking responsibility for his stupidity. Will you forgive us?"

The blonde elf sat quietly, stunned. "I err-"

"Please, Legolas. We would not wish to lose such a cherished friend over this. Estel told us that it was he who ran off, playing tricks as usual." An uncomfortable pause fell between them all, only the gentle hiss of the breakfast making a sound in the camp. "…We said some horrible things and unfairly blamed you. We should have listened to our father." Elrohir muttered.

Legolas glanced over to Gandalf, his eyes awash with shock and confusion. The wizard smiled knowingly.

"Erm... Of course." His voice squeaked. 

"Thank you, will you come back with us? I think Estel longs to apologize himself." Elrohir smiled, visibly relieved.

Legolas almost laughed at their words. "If that is what you wish."

"Of course it is; we can all finally begin to relax again." He replied warmly. "We have missed your company."

"And I yours." 

The twins joined them for breakfast, with more than enough to go around. They spoke cheerily, laughing about Legolas and Estel's childish arguments and all the scrapes they had gone into over the years. Legolas laughed along, but his head swirled; he didn't quite understand what had just happened and why Estel had lied. He drifted away with his thoughts as they loaded their horses once more, riding along quietly as the others chatted. Why had Estel taken the blame? Gandalf slowed down and rode beside the distracted elf.

"I do not understand, Gandalf." He said quietly.

"I told you he might surprise you."

"But why would he lie? It makes no sense."

"I could not tell all his reasoning, but I think he is throwing an olive branch out to you." He smiled.

"An olive branch? Why would he do that?"

"Talk to him, but I would take it if I were you." The silver haired wizard replied softly.

* * *

His footsteps fell silently on the cool stones, the gentle patter from a nearby fountain distracting him. The party had arrived back at midday but they had not allowed Legolas to see Estel yet and so the baffled elf had retreated the gardens. The early spring blossom fluttered down through the trees, the fragrant scent fusing around in the air. Legolas had joined them for supper, the lighter mood a relief after the tense week. There was much jesting and conversation and little talk of Estel's attack. He returned to the gardens afterwards, wandering through the pine trees, grazing his slim fingers across the rough bark. The moon beamed brightly in the clear sky, the stars dazzling brilliantly. It was a beautiful night, peaceful and tranquil.      

A loud scraping noise caught his attention and he ventured back to the path quickly. Under the daunting gaze of the moon, the clear form of the young human was making his way slowly through the glade with the aid of beautifully carved crutches. He had a dark blue blanket wrapped around his slim body and his hair rested on his shoulders. Legolas followed behind for a few feet, watching with curiosity.

"Surely you are not creeping into the forest again?" He asked sternly.

Estel jumped, and turned to face the elf. "We must stop sneaking up on one another, it is not good for the heart." He smiled, but was only met with Legolas' usual frown. "...Of course I was not, I know my limits. I just needed some fresh air." He exasperated.

"You have a window." He replied flatly, crossing his arms.

The young boy chuckled, and sat down gingerly on a wooden bench. "You are too suspicious for your own good, elf."

His frown softened. "Are you sure you are able to walk?"

"Oh, I am sure I am not, but I was going mad in there and they left crutches near my bedside, so what do they expect?" The cheeky grin that used to rile Legolas returning. "Judging by your presence, I assume my brothers found you and apologized."

Legolas nodded. "It was noble of you to take the blame, but I will not have you lying for me. It is my fault, not yours."

"You do not honestly believe that do you?" Estel frowned.

"I left you and you were attacked. There is no question of it not being my fault, Estel." Legolas whispered, sitting down beside him.

"That is nonsense, we could have been attacked in our sleep! It was an accident." Estel replied softly.

"But-"

"If you were to blame, then I would have hung you out to dry, but it was not your fault - I would not lie to my family if it were your fault. I do not blame you; so do not blame yourself. It is folly."

"Do you mean that?" He asked quietly, their eyes locked.

The young boy rolled his eyes and let out an exaggerated groan, but quickly flinched in pain, clutching his bandaged torso. "Remind me not to do that again." He muttered. "What was I saying? Oh, yes, Legolas, I meant every word. It - was – not – your - fault."

Legolas sighed, and smiled gently. "Will you forgive my harsh words then? I did not mean them."

"There is nothing to forgive." Estel beamed, leaning back against the oak bench.

"There is. What I said was-"

"Do not tell me you have transformed into some kind of meek, sniveling little... girl? I was just beginning to like you." Estel raised his eyebrows, a bemused smirk edging across his face.

Legolas laughed. "No one has ever called me a girl before."

"Really? That is very surprising." His eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Runt."

"Princess."

"Dwarf."

They looked at each other, eyes narrowed, before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Your maturity astounds me." Estel remarked dryly.

"The size of your head astounds me." Legolas sneered.

"There is nothing wrong with my head!" He whined, raising his hands to his face and scowling at the triumphant elf. "This is ridiculous."

"I know. But at least I won this time." The elf grinned proudly.

"Would you like a trophy?" Estel asked sarcastically, cocking a bruised eyebrow.

It was Legolas' turn to scowl and slumped back into the bench, they fell into a comfortable silence, the elf glancing across at the young boy a few times. Looking down at Estel's leg, the splint bandaged tightly, he still felt a pang of guilt but Estel's reassurances had soothed much of his turmoil. "Do you remember your parents?" Legolas asked quietly, turning to the quiet child.

"That is a change in direction." He mumbled, looking away.

"I know." The tone of his voice urging Estel to reply honestly.

The young lad sighed. "No. I was only two when they died." He explained quietly. "Orcs raided our camp. I remember the screams and I remember not understanding what was going on until... the blood and watching as an arrow hit my father." He fell silent once more, looking down at his hands. "I remember my mother's smile, her voice. My father was away a lot, so I remember little about him, just the expression on his face as he died. I just sat there, cowering under the bad, hoping they would not see me. My father's body was lying near the entrance of the tent, bleeding, and I could not move. I heard my mother scream and I knew she was dead."

The blonde elf closed his eyes in dismay. 

"It still haunts my dreams; I must have hid there for hours, looking at his body, too afraid to move. I had nowhere to go, I just waited until the screams died down and ran to the nearby stream and hid between the huge rocks in case they came back. My father was so strong and so skilled with the sword but he was so easily slain." Estel admitted. "I have to be stronger than him or I will die the same way."

"I do not think that will be your fate." Legolas replied quietly. "Is that why you go in the forest?"

"I go there because… I need to clear my thoughts. I do not go to fight goblins or rescue ungrateful elves, that was a one off I assure you."

"Who taught you to use the blade so well?"

"No one. I watch my brothers dueling and I copy them. You and Gandalf are the only ones who know."

"Why have you not told your brothers? They would not be angry." Legolas asked gently.

"Perhaps not, but they would lose their trust in me. I would not do anything to betray them, but this was something I had to do, do you know what I mean?"

The elf nodded. "I had to leave Mirkwood, I would never intentionally hurt my father, but I needed to get away." 

"Why?"

"It is not your business." He muttered irritably.

"Legolas, I have just told you things that I have never dared to speak of before. The least you could do is answer one question!"

He glanced at the frowning boy and rolled his eyes. "Fine…Our families are the same in stature, but my family is so unlike yours. We are very formal, the royal traditions are severely adhered to and my father is very strict. Our status is very important to him; we must be addressed by our titles and not speak to the servants unless it is to give orders. I cannot live like that for long periods." He explained, looking up into the twinkling night sky. "We had an argument… He wanted me- it does not matter, he has a legendary temper and some of it has passed on to me. I left, it hurts him every time I go, he does not understand this, but if I do not leave when I do, then we will only end up arguing like that every week. I love him dearly, but we are very different."

"Do my brothers know why you are here?"

"No, they think it is a friendly visit… I would like to keep it that way."

"I will not tell a soul." Estel smiled reassuringly.

They looked at one another for a moment in silence. "Truce?" Legolas smiled, offering his hand.

Estel shook it. "This does not mean I like you though, you are still an arrogant woman." He grinned cheekily.

"I should hope not. You are still an arrogant worm." He laughed.

"Ah, at least we have something in common other than the ability to argue like five year olds."

"We have another thing in common; the art of practical jokes. Though, I must say, your hair dying scheme was ingenious, better than most of my pranks."

"Excuse me? Did the elf just admit he was not the greatest at everything in this world?"

"Not exactly. I said most, not all."

"Ha! I will still be better even when I am old and grey and you are old and well... blonde." Estel replied defiantly.

Legolas laughed heartily. "That sounds like a challenge to me."

"It is." The young boy answered firmly.

"It is hardly a fair contest - you can barely walk."

"Stop looking for excuses, elf, I will beat you from my sick bed. This is my territory now." He warned.

"You will be crying for mercy before the end!" He growled, his eyes twinkling with mischievous venom.

"We shall see." 

TBC… 

**Ele – **Pay attention! And stop pouncing, it hurts!

**TigerLily713 – **Well, Gandalf is a top quality diamond geezer. No, wait, that's Del Boy. I'm confused.

**Hwaorang – **That's a cool name, you want a Balrog slayer? I'd prefer Aragorn covered in chocolate (yum) and a Balrog as my pet. Yay! You're English, you're the first English author I've met, I know a certain eccentric Irish one (hey Tith) but that's it.

**NaughtyNat – **That's an erm… interesting review, or quote.

**Grumpy – **I thought it need a slight injection of humour otherwise personally would've been tipped over the edge and hung myself. I have issues.

**Leggylover03 – **Oh, go on! For shits and giggles…

**Pixie – **I've been warned about pixies… don't eat me! Dude, I'm seriously ill.

**Astronema – **Well done, you got rid of him! Maybe he can run for the American Presidency, it seems to have the same urges as Bush.

**Lady Eleclya – **Yeah, I feel for Legolas. Beautiful, immortal, friends with the future most gorgeous man alive (in the film) poor thing.

**Sweet-n-sour-slytherin – **Personally I blame Gollum. Don't ask why.

**Porcelain Princess – **Frodo? Hmm… he's cute but well he's tiny. And I am not kidding about Elrond! He's gorgeous, got me through the Matrix Reloaded. Merry's very delectable too…

**Dragonfly – **That's a relief, thanks for commenting on that! 

**Leggy-stinks – **How can you think Sam's sweet?! Urgh, what an annoyance. I love my Legless, but not as much as Aragorn.

**Tithen Min – **A blind and stupid nurse, what a comfort! Thanks for the drugs and Becks plushie – I would have preferred the actual man, but that's another story. You miss my next chapter, and I'll come over there and hit you with my David Beckham plushie. You have been warned! Love ya.


	11. So It Begins

Sorry this is so late everyone, I've been having loads of problems getting this to format properly and I didn't want you al to have to scroll sideways to read it because that is really bloody irritating. There is one last chapter after this, and I'm leaving it open for a sequel, so if you want me to carry it on, then tell me and I will. I'll post the last chapter on Thursday. I'm so flustered – I have literally been trying to post this since Thursday evening (BST) that can't think of anything rude or random to say.

**~*~So It Begins~*~**

The day began brightly, the sun ascending over the faraway mountain, leaving the whole of Rivendell basking in a hazy warm glow. A few light clouds littered the vast morning sky, but did little to dim the dawn. The cheery, harmonious song of the elves mingling with the sweet chirping of the birds and the gentle patter of the waterfalls restored the valley's tranquillity, which had been sorely missed by most. The wind had picked up considerably overnight, and was now extremely blustery, bending the vast branches and screeching through the young leaves. 

It was the strong breeze that awoke him, gusting through the window, knocking a vase from the window ledge. His eyes flew open and saw the destruction. He moaned and closed his eyes again, but the wind continued to blow, sending a pile of parchments swirling around the room, the drapes of the four-poster bed flapped wildly, striking him in the face repeatedly. Reluctantly opening his eyes once more, he growled and slowly sat up. His stomach ached and his leg throbbed terribly, but he pulled himself onto his crutches, nevertheless. Limping across the room, the foot he could walk on, crunched into the fragments of porcelain, slicing into his skin painfully. He cursed under his breath at the bloodied footprints left behind as he edged toward the window. Leaning out of the window, he grunted as he grappled desperately for the latch, but another ferocious gust swung the open window crashing in, slamming his fingers between the frame and pane. Suppressing the urge to scream at the top of his lungs, he moaned softly, slumping into the nearby chair and nursed his fingers. They were bruising and swelling already, he was pretty sure that at least two of them were broken.

"How many invalids does it take to close a window?" He muttered bitterly to himself. 

Estel scowled. The day was already doomed to be a total disaster for him. Crawling back into bed and hiding under the covers until it was all over seemed the best option. He reached back up and managed to pull the window shut without further injury; the room reverted to its calm state again, the shattered vase fragments lay scattered across the floor, spots of blood littered all over them with a couple of distinct footprints in the middle. The parchment settled around the room, pieces strewn across the bed and cool stone floor.  Hobbling back to his feet, he glanced briefly in the mirror as he passed, and froze. Stepping back, he leaned toward the looking glass, his eyes widening in horror. His hair. Dirty streaks of blue and green mixed with his natural dark locks. 

"L-" He cut himself off quickly, in the knowledge that Legolas would be waiting eagerly nearby for him to cry out. 

Turning, he staggered into the bathroom and rummaged through the drawers and shelves, looking for some kind of herb or… anything that could be used in revenge. He sighed, nothing but a pail of water. A pail of water. It wasn't much, and was hardly of his pedigree, but it was _something. _Estel hoisted it up in the hand it could use. This was wonderful, he thought flatly. Only use of one hand and barely one leg, the inability to bend over far and to top it all off, Legolas had already got one over on him. Using one crutch to keep his balance on his right side, he abandoned the other and limped toward the door, which was fortunately open a crack and pulled a chair beside it. He leant on the knee of his bad leg, and manoeuvring the good leg onto the leather chair, he stood on it with almost adequate stability, sinking into the soft seat cushion. Pulling up the heavy bucket, he wobbled, but just about managed to balance the bucket at the top of the heavy oak door. 

And with that, his footing went, letting out a peculiar high pitched sort of yelp as he tumbled down onto the chair first, and then toppled over the left arm. Whimpering as he crumpled in a heap on the floor with a dull thud, his legs flailed helplessly in the air and one arm stuck under his battered torso. He couldn't decide whether to laugh or cry and was in the full knowledge that he could not get up from his rather… unusual position.

"Good morning, Es-" Legolas' smug voice echoed from the corridor, with the door swinging open-

_Crash_.

Estel watched with glee from the floor as the pail came thundering down, soaking the elf from head to toe as planned. An unexpected bonus came as Legolas flew head over heals; tripping over the wooden crutch Estel had left standing against the chair. He laughed hysterically, his body shaking so hard that he smacked his head against the stone floor several times without noticing. Legolas lay there, stunned, silent and well… soaked.

"Y-your face!" He giggled. "You s-should see it! What a picture!" He continued, laughing so hard, his words shook.

He laughing muted as he noticed the stern faced figure of his father standing over them.

"What is going on? Why are you down there and why do you have… turquoise hair?" He asked Estel stiffly. "And why are you down there and why are you so… wet?" He turned to Legolas, who lay on his back, dripping.

"Good morning, father. I was just shutting the window." He mumbled, desperately trying not to laugh.

"Shutting the window?" He said slowly, raising an eyebrow. "And how pray, may I ask, did you manage to change hair colour, break a vase, scatter my notes, fall off a chair and bathe an elf, while shutting a window?" Elrond asked, his expression suspicious but eyes glinting with amused curiosity.

Elladan and Elrohir appeared in the doorway, and couldn't help but snigger at the sight; their brother, with a mixture of streaky blue and green locks, laid in a heap; propped between the chair and an old elm dresser, his broken leg leaning against the seat and the other – of which the foot was bleeding slightly, was precariously dithering mid-air, while their friend was on the other side of room, flat on his stomach, sodden and completely in shock.   

"Well, I erm… That dastardly elf dyed my hair sometime in the night, and the wind blew over the vase and scattered the paper so all I really managed to do is fall off a chair and give Legolas a complementary shower… oh and shut my fingers in the window- well technically the wind did that so I do not know if you include that as a part of my actions, do you?" He rambled, still in a heap with both legs flapping around, his explanation meeting with muffled giggles from the twins.  

"I see." He spoke with little emotion, as he lifted Estel from the floor carefully and plopped him back down in his bed. "You could have seriously injured yourself, Estel. No more wild stunts."

"If it helps, it was a spontaneous act of revenge." He smiled.

"No, it does not help. Most of your pranks are spontaneous, and each is more dangerous than the last. I mean it; you will not leave this bed."

"But-"

"Estel…" Elrond warned.

"Ada…" He copied his father's tone, trying to sound as mature as possible.

"You are not well enough, and look at your hand!" He exasperated.

The young boy's face fell to that of thunder. "That was the window's fault, not mine." He sulked. "Besides, I think the elf needs your attention more than me, he has barely moved since he erm… dropped in."

Legolas' head shot up, frowning deeply, water trickling down his forehead and dripping off the end of nose. "I am fine." He replied through gritted teeth, resisting the urge to throttle him.

Elrond looked down at him, trying to suppress a chuckle. "Yes, well… He seems physically intact, but I will have to sort out that hand. I will be back in a moment." 

The elder elf stood, pushing his long dark hair over his shoulders and left, taking one last glance between the two of them. Estel smiled smugly, listening to his father's muffled snigger in the corridor before turning to Legolas, who had pulled himself to his feet and was currently ringing out his blonde locks. 

"That – was – cheap." He growled slowly.

"You stole my old trick – that is cheap." He shot back.

Legolas smirked wickedly. "I did like that touch." He replied cockily.

Estel rolled his eyes. "If you cannot think of something original, then you are not fit to play the game." Estel said offhandedly, examining his damaged fingers. "You did not even mix it right, look at my hair – streaky and faded. Who told you how to do this anyway?" 

"Gandalf." 

"What?! How does he know?" His cry was strained with anger and confusion.

"You got drunk and told him and then I got him drunk and he told me." Legolas explained casually as he attempted to brush his hair. "You are hardly in a position to call me unoriginal. Bucket of water balanced on a door? A stick to trip me over? Inspired." He continued flatly.

"The tripping over bit was an expected pleasure, but have you seen the materials I have to work with? It was all I could do in five minutes; besides it was a small act of revenge, not a full scale operation." He defended fiercely. 

"All is fair in love and war." The elf replied melodically, his smirk still painted across his pale face.

"You are going to wish you had never said that."

* * *

He was still sulking when Gandalf arrived to see him, pouting miserably as he fiddled with the thick bandaged wrapped tightly around his hand. Estel sat, bolstered by over stuffed pillows, in his bed, the uneven streaks of colour gleaming brightly in the late morning sun.

"There is no need to be glum." He smiled cheerily.

"No? I am forbidden to leave my bed, my hair is blue, I cannot use one leg, can barely stand on the other, I have broken three fingers, not to mention my _supposed _ally telling the enemy my methods." He growled, folding his arms irritably.

"Good gracious, who told Legolas that?" The wizard asked innocently.

"YOU!" Estel cried.

"I did not!"

"Legolas got you drunk and you told him how to make the dye."

"Oh." He replied flatly. "Really?"

"Yes, Gandalf." His frown deepening with each exchange. "But… you can make it up to me." His tone lightened a little.

"I can?"

"Yes." Estel answered firmly.

"Oh, good. How?" He smiled. 

"If you go and get me these things from my room, then I will help you gain revenge on my family."

"That seems like a fair deal." 

"Yes, which is more than you could manage on my birthday." The young boy narrowed his eyes accusingly. 

"Yes, well erm… what do you want me to get?" He mumbled uncomfortably. 

Estel handed him a list, which Gandalf examined carefully.

"Note that I have only described the vials and not the contents. They are under my bed in a small wooden trunk and make sure no one sees you in there." He explained sternly.

"What are in these vials may I ask?" Gandalf asked softly. "And what does that say? Your handwriting is disgraceful."

"No, you may not. Security reasons." His tone was apologetic, but firm. "And in regards to my handwriting, I have yet to master using my left hand, so you will have to bear with me; oh and that says 'Tall scarlet bottle with blue base' – I never use labels in case someone finds them."

"I am not sure if I want to get them if I do not know what they are." Gandalf crossed his arms childishly.

"Then I will not help you exact your revenge on them. Take it or leave it but you _owe _me, remember?" Estel growled.

They eyed each other warily for a moment, both as stubborn as each other, holding each other's glare with stony faces. There was a deathly silence between them, tense and irritable, before Gandalf broke into a warm smile.

"Of course I will." He laughed, tucking the paper into a pocket in his robes. 

"Knew you would." Estel grinned. "And remember, be inconspicuous." He lowered his voice.

Gandalf nodded and turned, tiptoeing across the room, glancing from side to side repeatedly.

"Err… Gandalf?"

He spun his head around quickly, his hair swishing through the air. 

"It is only a suggestion, but I think it would a little less obvious if you just walked normally." He said, a bemused smile lighting up his bruised face.

The wizard deflated a little, sinking back onto his heels. "Oh, right." He muttered.

* * *

Estel glanced down at his new arsenal with glee and a newfound confidence. Gandalf sat beside him, and handed over a towel to dry his newly washed hair. 

"So, are you going to tell what all these things do yet?"

"Would you not like to wait for the surprise, grey pilgrim?" He grinned.

"I do not care for surprises."

"Fine. That one-"

"How is my colourful brother this after-" Elladan fell silent with disappointment. "Your hair… it is-"

"Normal again, yes." Estel chuckled.

"This is a conspiracy!" He exclaimed, stomping away angrily.

"Was it something I said?" The young boy grinned at the wizard.

"You were saying?" Gandalf asked, a gleeful excitement in his eyes, that he had rarely seen.

"Patience." He chided, trying his best to sound serious. "Wait, I cannot trust you, not after the way you betrayed me to that she-elf!"

The wizard roared with laughter, before his face fell and looked a little insulted. "I am trustworthy." He grumbled. "It was a little accident and will not happen again." He continued, sounding like a sulking little boy.

"No, I think it would be safer if only I knew my plans, but you must put this revenge mission against my family into practise soon."

"Are we using something from those substances?"

"No, it can be traced back to me too easily, and this _will not _be traced back to me, will it Gandalf?" Estel lowered his voice. "That was the deal."

"My lips are sealed." He promised, moving closer.

"Good, now, you know those small fireworks you have…"

* * *

A couple of hours passed and Gandalf had gone off to root around his belongings and do as Estel had instructed. The young boy was left alone, plotting between his father's brief visits to check his injuries before disappearing to greet his returning hunters. He poured the greyish powder carefully into the palm of his left hand, before closing it tightly, a sly grin creeping across his face as he heard the voices of his brother Elrohir and Legolas growing louder as they approached. 

At that moment, they appeared through the door, smiling broadly, Legolas' smiled faded a little at the sight of Estel's newly undyed hair.

"How are you this afternoon, Estel?" Legolas asked sincerely.

"I am well, thank you, apart from being stuck in here of course." He smiled, glancing over the elf's shoulder to his brother, who winked.

"You will be up in no time. I must admit I am a little dismayed by your hair colour, but I knew you probably would be able to get rid of it."

"If you had done a good job of it, I may have kept it longer." Estel grinned.

"You are a little slow in your retaliation, I though-"

He cut short as Estel cried out in pain, clutching his stomach. Legolas leaned in with grave concern, asking what was wrong and telling him to lie back anxiously.

Instead however, much to elf's annoyance, the young boy grinned once more, eyes positively gleaming with mischief and blew the greyish dust straight into his face. Legolas flew back, desperately trying to wipe it off his face.

"You monster! What is th- ATTCCHHOOOOOO!"

Legolas sneezed so violently, he nearly lost his footing. He sneezed again and again, cursing the two brothers in between. They both laughed as the watched him stagger around the room, Elladan had just run in at the sound of the commotion and watched with morbid curiosity as Legolas seemed to panic more with each sneeze.

"Legolas, calm down." He tried to help, but their friend didn't listen.

Estel had stopped laughing, well, had stopped laughing so hard, abandoning the second phase of his plan and was trying to stop him stumbling into another wall. He wobbled more wildly and pushed away the twins, sneezing harder and more flamboyantly as it continued.

"Look… if you just-" The young boy tried to leading him to the bed. "…Calm down, it will stop sooner."

Legolas didn't calm down though, and sneezed even more vigorously, if that was possible. He swayed toward the fireplace, and sneezed again, this time, his head connecting with the large mantle with a sickening crack. Legolas slumped to floor, out cold, leaving the twins and Estel standing over him in a stunned silence.

"This was not really supposed to happen." Estel mumbled, wobbling on his crutches.

There was a low cough from behind, and Elrond stood in the doorway, looking far from pleased.

* * *

He moaned gently, his head throbbing painfully. Opening his eyes warily, he groaned, seeing a rather awkward looking Estel peering down at him. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked, handing him an ice-pack.

"Stay away from me, I cannot vouch for your safety." He grumbled, swishing his fist around in an aimless attempt to hit him.

"That may be a problem. We have been locked in." He explained sheepishly.

"What?" He head shot up.

"Apparently we are troublemakers and so we have been banned from tonight's festivities."

Legolas moaned louder. "I hate you."

Estel sighed loudly. "Charming. It is not my fault you hit your head, besides, it is only Glorfindel who has returned, and would you really enjoy having to explain how who got that black eye to him?"

"Well I was looking forward to it and besides, I have no doubt that your brothers are regaling him with this very tale at this very moment." Legolas sighed. "And, yes, it is your fault, what was that horrible substance, by the way?" He asked angrily. 

"It was only a mix of herbs and pepper – a sneezing powder. I have never seen anyone sneeze like that." He giggled. "You are lucky I took pity on you - it was only the first part."

"Well, I have rarely ever sneezed, funnily enough." Legolas sniffed.

"Oh… well, you still overreacted." 

The blonde elf scowled, pressing a bag of ice against his black eye. "It was not fair: Elves do not sneeze."

"But I though all was fair in love and war, my dear Legolas." He grinned, avoiding a flying pillow. 

"I cannot believe they locked us in, I am not a child!" He exclaimed. 

Estel shrugged. "Well they have." He muttered unhelpfully.  "I will be surprised if they find me alive, judging by the way you are looking at me." He laughed, patting Legolas on the leg cheerfully.

"So will I." He replied, worryingly with no humour. 

TBC… 

Do Elves sneeze? I haven't got a clue, if they do, I think it would be quite rare considering they don't get ill and I doubt they get hayfever somehow.

Thanks to my lovely reviewers as ever!

**TigerLily713 –** Speak English woman! I'm kidding, but: Ich habe ein grosse braun hunt! Beat that.****

**Dragonfly – **I agree, that elf is nothing but a troublemaker, and that boy, he's just a runt.****

**Tithen Min – **Ah, but you don't have to buy him, you could kidnap him for me. I could even loan him to you, we could hold him for a ransom – Japan would give us millions, so would Sven Goran Eriksson! It could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship… now where's my axe?

**Hwoarang Girl –** I love my Becks and I love my Jonny Wilkinson – top quality manflesh! Your Balrog-slaying wotsit is joining the story, just for you! 

**Legolas Stalker – **I don't think you'll have much luck catching our Elf with a butterfly net, but do share if you manage to! (I'll throw in a box of chocolate and a copy of HP to make it worth your while)

**Fayzie – **Your pen name too damn long woman. Dave is a baby, he's my goddamn baby! Your baby David needs to get better quality pirate DVDs btw. 

**Sweet-n-sour-slytherin – **If that Gollum thing makes sense to you, can you explain it to me, cos I'm lost.

**Trustingfriendship – **Well, they were angry, but would have probably forgiven him when they'd calmed down. Oh, and about that whole HP thing * cough * I didn't exactly postpone it (due to unforeseen circumstances) but that isn't why this is so late, honest.

**Ele – **Look darlin, I can blink and pout better than you! And I've got a cat who can pounce better than you, well erm… he probably can't, but that's not the point! Bring it on!

Leggylover03 – Maybe, maybe, I think that is more planned for the possible sequel though.

**Lady Eleclya – **I think tricks on each other first, although watch out for the Gandalf/Estel partnership.    


	12. The tale of the narcoleptic bucket

Oooh, here it is, admittedly a day late, sorry! I'm tired and my neck hurts because I've been desperately trying to fix this chapter for the past three days. I went to see The Two Towers in the cinema the other day! It was with loads of pensioners, but that's not the point, although the old dear behind me nearly ruptured a kidney laughing at Gollum every time he appeared on screen. Ah, don't you love old people? Hmm… Oh well, I'm not going to make a speech, because I'm so tired that it'll just come out like some kind of crappy Oscar style speech. 'I'd like to thank my mom and pop and all the random people that I don't give a shit about for this honourable award, oh and I'd like to thank God, because it makes my image a little better…' Sorry, I'm a bit grumpy and I'm making no sense.

**With Special Thanks to Siobhan (Hwoarang Girl) for helping me with Glorfindel!**

**~*~The Tale of the Narcoleptic Bucket~*~**    

The day was quite different from the last few days; the habitual mid March showers had come with a vengeance. The wind had remained strong and blown heavy thunderclouds that hung stubbornly over the valley. It was late in the morning before either of them woke, although the dark clouds made the light so dim that it could have been mistaken for dusk. Legolas stirred a little, his black eye - darker than the storm-ridden sky, smarted painfully, not to mention the numerous cuts and bruises marking his skin sorely, sustained from their attempted, but miserably failed, escape, a few ivy leaves still nestled in his long hair. However, the deep frown and simmering temper from the night before had faded away, and there was now a distinct smugness about his presence. The first spots of rain began to tap against the windowpane and quickly intensified, battering against the glass with force, thunder boomed through Rivendell and the young human woke with a start.

Estel screwed up his eyes and blinked, his bare torso prickled with goose bumps in the crisp air. Something was not right. He couldn't see through his right eye, and Legolas was sitting on the edge of his bed looking suspiciously smug. He couldn't move either. Struggling to move his arms, he pulled desperately with all his strength and felt them loosen a little. Another tug. With one last wrench, his arms finally sprung free, sheets still, exasperatingly, attached to his skin. His hands immediately swung to his head, where he desperately grappled and pulled, eventually giving up and slammed his hands back down by his sides, sending the cotton sheets flapping beneath him. 

"Unless I am very much mistaken, you appear to have glued a bucket to my head." He said flatly.

"And you to your bed sheets." Legolas replied between his very ungraceful giggling.

Estel sighed loudly, and closed his eyes when the offending pail amplified it. The room fell silent for a moment as Legolas waited for Estel's reaction. He sat up, pulling his sheets with him, sending his over-stuffed pillows toppling off the bed. The elf desperately tried not to laugh, unwilling to ruin the moment. The young boy glared at him with his left eye for a good thirty seconds, before breaking into a beaming smile.

"Bravo, Master Elf." He laughed, offering his working hand out to congratulate him.

Legolas cocked an eyebrow with suspicion and shook it apprehensively. "I would have expected a little more annoyance and a lot less esteem for my actions." He replied slowly, not taking his eyes of Estel for a second. "What are you up to?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you are too suspicious?" Estel laughed, bucket still echoing his words.

"Only one, which was you and that leads me to believe that perhaps I am right in my suspicions." 

"Nay! You can trust me, sweet maiden! Look at this face, how could you _not _trust it?" He grinned wickedly. 

Legolas couldn't help but smile. "That does not fill me with confidence."

"Nor I, but that is not the point." 

He laughed heartily. "That-"

A loud crack and a peculiar cry cut him off. The door swung open with a loud creak and Elrond staggered in, clutching his chest.

Estel tipped his head in an attempt to get a better view. "Ada? Are you feeling well? You look like you have seen a ghost."

He found one of the remaining chairs and sat down in it, breathing deeply. "Not a ghost, just another firework- good gracious, why is there a bucket on your head?"

"Ask the elf." His human son said flatly. "Another firework? What on earth do you mean another firework?"

"The whole of Rivendell is littered with the things. Cupboards, doors, curtains, books - they are everywhere. That is why I am here… Is this your doing, Estel?" He asked sternly.

"My doing?" The young boy answered innocently.

"Your doing. Is this another one of your jokes?"

"I have been locked inside these halls all night, and I do not think it is in my capacity to sneak around Imladris planting fireworks." Estel replied, feigning hurt.

His father fell silent, tapping his slender fingers against the rich leather chair. "Of course, I am sorry, Estel. My nerves are a little frayed… Will you please take that pail off your head?"

"I cannot, he has stuck it to my head." He said matter-of-factly.

Elrond stared at them for a moment, unblinking and emotionless. The younger elf avoided his gaze, unsure of what his reaction would be, whether he would laugh, or finally snap. He looked dishevelled, his hair unkempt, as if he had run his fingers through it too often. Legolas looked to Estel, barely containing his laughter as he continued peer at them through one eye, he was smiling uneasily at his father. He turned from Estel and noticed that the dark haired elf was now staring at him alone.

"Do you not think you are a little… old for this?" His voice was firm but the sparkle in his eyes spoke volumes.

"Perhaps, but it is his fault. He dragged me down to this juvenile level, I am simply teaching him a lesson." He smiled a little.

Elrond greeted Legolas' smile with one of his own. "I would not be so sure of that, he is very cunning and has many allies. I would not underestimate him." He warned. "Speaking of your allies, Estel, where is that wizard? I wish to enquire about those infernal fireworks of his…"

"I have not seen him since you locked us in yesterday." He replied innocently, before looking toward the figure in the doorway. "Oh, good morning Glorfindel, how do you fare?" 

Glorfindel stood in the doorway, an eyebrow cocked as he looked between the elf and human, his stunning blonde locks plaited smartly behind his ears. There was a faint smile on his face, and a look of confused uncertainty.

"Better than you, it seems. I would have returned earlier if I had known of your accident. How do you feel, little one?"

"I am feeling healthier with each day, thank you. I will be up in no time and you can regale me with your tales from the wilds and I will regale you with mine!" He grinned. "I have missed your company."

"And I yours… I hope you do not mind me asking, but _why _do have a pail on your head?" 

Estel sighed. "The elf thought it would be amusing if I had a bucket glued to my head and my bed sheets attached to my body. I cannot imagine why." He smiled. 

"And was that before or after you both nearly assassinated me with crutches, bed robes and a chair?" A wry grin lit up his face as he crossed his arms. 

Elrond raised an eyebrow and looked over at them and both suddenly became fascinated with something on the ceiling. Estel slowly lowered his head and met both of the elves' gazes.

"Oh, that was you who screamed? Forgive us, it was an unfortunate accident." He apologised sincerely, but his cheeky smile would not fade.

"It was a shock, but I did not scream." He defended himself.

"You did."

"Well how many times have you had to jump out of the way from a chair falling from the sky?" 

"That is not the point." He said flatly, crossing his arms, the sheet tangling in his arms. He glared down the offending material for a moment and muttered something under his breath. "This is rapidly growing thin, I feel like some kind of deformed bird, can you not remove this, Ada?"

"I will, little one, but first I must attend to our unexpected patients."

"Unexpected patients? Who is hurt?" Estel asked curiously.

"Two Rangers, they are not badly injured, but need to recuperate." Glorfindel explained. "I encountered them near the border. It looks as if you have fresh victims, Estel."

Legolas smiled. "Fresh victims?"

"Nay, they are not victims, I simply have a bit of fun with them! You make me sound like such a fiend, Glorfindel."

"Well you can be, you cannot deny that." The older elf sat beside him, gently tapping against polished wooden pail, he turned to Legolas, who sat at the end of the bed. "He is fascinated by them, always asking questions."

"And they never answer them. They are no fun, so I have to amuse myself with them in other ways." He pouted, but his eyes twinkled mischievously. 

"Then you will not want to join us all for dinner?" Elrond asked casually, getting up. 

The dark haired youth snapped around, almost knocking out Glorfindel with his wooden-clad head. "Do you mean that?" He asked excitedly.

His father nodded, smiling warmly. "I think you are well enough for that, besides, I do not think you can be cooped up in here much longer by yourself. Look at the mischief it has caused already. I will send for some breakfast and then we will try and remove your new additions, will you take breakfast in here, Legolas?"

"Yes, I would like to enjoy the view before you rob me of it so unceremoniously!" He laughed, running a finger through the bottom of Estel's curls.

"I would frown, but the glue prevents me, so instead I shall beat you to death with my own head, elf!" The young boy growled, swinging his head wildly at the laughing elf.

His father rolled his eyes and left with Glorfindel following behind, chuckling quietly. 

* * *

He peeped down at the two glasses of apple juice, biting his lip and remaining alert, he poured a small amount of milky white liquid into one of them and smiled wickedly. He paused, hearing the faintest of footsteps and knew Legolas was returning. Estel straightened up immediately and slipped the tiny vial under his sheets.

"Greetings again, my dear elf! Would you care for a drink?" He welcomed cheerfully.

"Thank you." He smiled, looking down at the glasses and then up to Estel, who grinned sweetly, but suspiciously.

Legolas approached the table, glancing out of the corner of his eye at Estel, watching for his reaction at what glass he chose. He knew Estel was up to something; his smile was too broad when he returned and he was watching far too carefully for it not to be one of his schemes. Legolas wavered between the two drinks before drifting to the left one.

"NO!" Estel cried out suddenly. "That is mine, my dear elf." He continued, trying to smile lightly but couldn't fool Legolas.

"They are both the same. I will take this one." The fair being smirked, feeling smug at the look of badly concealed despair on the young child's face.

He took a long sip, looking away from Estel. "You cannot fool me, little one, I know you put something in the other drink, it was a nice try-" He paused, noticing the massive grin on his counterpart's face. "What?"

"You are so easy, Legolas. You are telling me you have been on this earth for over two thousand years and yet you fell for that?" He giggled.

He looked down at his drink and closed his eyes in anguish. "What is in it?"

"I was debating with myself whether to tell you what it was or not, trying to decide which would be more amusing; your face when I told you, or just the shock of it when it started to work. I am still trying to decide…"

Legolas grimaced. "Just tell me what devilry you have inflicted on me now."

"It is just a little project of mine, a sleeping potion-" Estel began, grinning widely.

"I could do with catching up on some rest, I thought you would do worse than this." He replied nonchalantly. "I do not feel sleepy yet, I think I may have time to eat my breakfast and go to my chambers first!"

"Indeed. I could not tell you, when it will kick in."

"What?"

"It has a little twist. You will have to wait and see. We all will have to wait and see, that is the beauty of it!"

"Fine, I shall just shut myself in my room." Legolas snapped.

"I do not think you could bear to sit in your room for a whole week."

"A week?" The elf groaned miserably. "You are an evil thing." 

An hour or so passed after his father had spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon trying to remove the offending bucket without ripping out most of his hair. The sheet had been relatively easy to detach, but the pail had proved to be far more challenging. The grainy, brown substance that liquefied the glue made Estel sneeze almost as hard as Legolas had the night before, which had resulted in Estel head-butting his father, his brothers and Legolas several times by accident. In fact, he had head-butted Legolas so hard that he nearly knocked out the poor elf, which admittedly gave him an ounce of grim satisfaction. The young boy had made his way into the next room and sat on a low stool, gazing at the sleeping ranger with fascination. He smiled and reached over to touch the messy brown locks, wicked ideas running through his mind; it was Fraener, one of the few rangers who spoke to him when they rested in the valley of Rivendell. He wasn't sure if could get away with it; it was a ranger after all and they were always alert. But so were elves, and he had done it to his foster brothers with ease. He pursed his lip and pulled a scarlet bottle out of his robes.

"Estel!" A stern whisper hissed, startling him.

He tried desperately to conceal the bottle once more, but to no avail and the blonde elf seized it. He sighed dejectedly and looked up.

"What were you about to do?" Glorfindel asked quietly, sitting beside him.

"Nothing." He tried not to smile.

He narrowed his eyes and opened the bottle, sniffing in tentatively. "That is vile." He grimaced. "Is this the hair dye you used on the twins?"

"Yes, but there is little point if you are thinking of using it on me, Glor. I could remove it in minutes." Estel grinned.

"I know, I would not dare use it on you, you are far too small and dangerous." He smiled. "But I will keep it in reserve."

"What happened to him?" The small boy asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"Nothing serious, he is just weary and need to recuperate." 

Estel frowned. "Why does no one tell me anything?"

The blonde elf looked down and wrapped his strong arm around the boy's small form. "There are some things that are not your business, little one. When you are older-"

"It is not fair, I have seen more grave things than most." He muttered.

"I know." He picked Estel up and they left the sleeping ranger alone. "But enjoy your childhood while it is yours to enjoy, do not try to grow up too quickly."

* * *  

He limped along the brightly lit corridor, hoping to make a grand entrance. He wasn't sure how, but it hoped to anyway. Estel wore a light blue loose-fitting shirt and a pair of grey trousers that matched the gloom of the day's weather, cropped just below the knee, so neither garment would aggravate his wounds. His hair remained sticky from the glue and so was plaited back simply; his feet remained bare, aside from the bandages on each.

He was caught from behind before he even realised anyone was there.  

"Urgh! My dear Arte, I am overjoyed to see you again, but you must understand… I cannot breathe!" Estel gasped as one of the maids hugged him tightly.

"Oh, forgive me, young Estel. I am just relieved to see you looking so well!" She smiled warmly, kissing him on the forehead.

"I would not say I am looking well but I am feeling well again." He grinned, glancing at his broken leg and hand that were wrapped tightly in bandages. "I am glad to be back with you all again."

Elladan appeared behind him, and lifted him into his arms, careful not to escalate any of his injuries. "Come, brother, let us get you to the dinner table before you are ambushed by any more maids!" He smiled.

"You do not need to keep carrying me everywhere, I have two good legs, well one good leg, and I can walk-"

_Crack._

His brother cried out as a flash of white light and a loud bang frightened the life out of them both. Estel clung on tightly as Elladan's grip disappeared. 

"They are everywhere!" He roared, before taking a deep breath. "The wizard denies it, but I know this is his doing and I know you were a part of it." He growled, glaring at his struggling brother.

"Me? I have had no influence on him whatsoever! He has a mind of mischief that puts me to shame, why on earth would he need my help?" Estel defended himself.

His eyes narrowed. "Because I have seen all your pranks and I have seen most of his, and this smells distinctly of Estel."

"I do not smell!" He joked, desperately trying to move off the subject. "Please, Elladan, I cannot hold on much longer!"

"Oh, sorry." He muttered, and held onto his legs again. "Estel… where are the rest of those wicked things?" He asked quietly. "If you tell me, then I will not smother you in the night."

"Oh, that is such a fair deal. But honestly, brother, I do not know! This has nothing to do with me."

_Crack._

They both turned to see Glorfindel looking rather pale staggering from the corridor, followed by the two rather confused looking rangers. Estel watched him apologise and couldn't help but laugh, Rivendell was supposed to be a refuge of peace and tranquillity and there were fireworks exploding whenever they opened a door or picked up a book, doing little damage, except making everyone a nervous wreck. They were both dressed in black, Fraener still looked exhausted, as did the other, whom Estel had just heard being addressed as Hovan. They were scarred and deeply tanned, with dark eyes that glimmered in the candlelight. Glorfindel was right; he did have a strange fascination with them. Wandering the wilds together with little other contact with anyone. It was a strange path to choose, he thought as he watched them approach. They were so mysterious and secretive.   

"Let us go, Estel, I think we may be safer if we get to the table." He muttered, holding him tightly, crushing Estel's head into his body.

"Brother, you are squashing me! I am beginning to wish I still had that bucket on my head."

They all sat down to dinner together; there was a soothing wave of music and much jolly talk at the table. Dishes of wild fowl and roasted vegetables filled the table. Wine was poured and toasts were made in the young boy's honour. Estel sat near the head of the table, opposite Fraener, who shot daggers at him, much to his amusement. 

"Fraener, why do you watch me with such contempt? Surely you do not still hold a grudge from so long ago?" He giggled.

"Why would he hold a grudge?" Legolas asked curiously, which was greeted by Elrond's, Elladan's, Elrohir's and Glorfindel's stifled chuckles.

"I terrified him on the outskirts of Rivendell for three days." The young boy replied casually, causing a few more quiet titters.

"You did not." Fraener growled, pushing back his light brown hair. "I knew it was one of you."

"Come now, if you believed that, then you would not have camped in the same place all that time, holding your sword so tightly it made your hand numb!"

The table laughed warmly and even the rangers could not help but smile. 

"Elladan and I found him as we were camping nearby with this terror, he kept telling us there was something watching him, but he could not work out who or where it was… Estel chose that moment to leap out of a tree a couple of yards away, he had been sneaking around the camp, rustling and making strange noises to scare the poor man for days!" Elrohir grinned. "Speaking of terrifying people, what happened last night with the chair, you scared Glorfindel half to death."

They both glanced at each other and coughed uncomfortably. "It was his fault." Estel muttered.

"It was not!" Legolas cried.

"It was your idea."

"It was your execution of my plan that made us fail." He shot back.

"My execution? I am sorry, I was not expecting an elf as esteemed as you, to loose your footing and grab hold of me."

"I did not loose my footing."

"Then why did you rob me of my clothes and my crutches?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Legolas glared darkly at him but remained silent.

"So how did my favourite chair fall from the balcony?" Elrond questioned.

They stared at one another with blank expressions. "I have not a clue, father. It just… fell." 

"What _really _happened, Legolas?"

No reply.

"Legolas?" 

They turned to see Legolas fast asleep at the table, his head bowed low and fork still in his hand. Estel grinned triumphantly, cackling wildly. Hovan and Fraener watched the fair elf in disbelief as he snored gently and the twins collapsed in a fit of laughter, clutching on to one another for support. 

"Wake up!" Estel giggled prodding the elf, but it was no use.

_Crack._

The crash of pots and pans followed and Legolas woke with a start. Many hadn't noticed his sudden awakening, too busy glaring at Gandalf, who did his best to look as innocent as possible about the newly exploded firework in the kitchen. Elladan turned, and grinned at his old friend, who was now looking a tad perplexed.

"You are awake then?" Elrohir smiled.

"Excuse me?" Legolas frowned with confusion.

"It seems as if those fireworks have a use after all, we were not sure if we would be able to wake you." He explained, which seemed to puzzle him further.

"Wake me when? Forgive me, I do not understand." The blonde elf asked.

"When you were asleep at the table just now." Elladan answered. 

"You must be mistaken, friend. I have been fully awake the entire time." Legolas replied firmly.

Estel stared at him for a moment with a bemused smile. "This is indeed an unexpected bonus." He laughed, turning to his brothers, who continued to watch the baffled elf with curiosity, then suddenly burst into beaming grins.

"He is asleep again!" Elladan laughed, looking over at the elf, who had his mouth open a little and held his fork close to his mouth as if he had fallen into slumber just as was about to eat.

Elrond sunk his head into his hands. "Imladris has finally collapsed into a sanctuary for madmen and menaces." He mumbled. 

* * *

Nearly a week passed, and was a little quieter than the last. The stormy weather had moved away, leaving them basking in the gentle Spring sunshine, and the fireworks became more sporadic. Estel moved around more freely and was now allowed to leave his room more often, but still struggled with his crutches. The sleeping potion that Legolas had unwittingly fallen foul of was now wearing off, although much to his bewilderment, many of the maids were avoiding him, after having fallen asleep in the bath for several hours, he had told off two of the servants for invading his privacy when they had tried to help him out, not to mention dozing off halfway through conversations and waking a few minutes later to find that for some odd reason, the conversation had moved onto different things. He had also drifted off while practising archery, then awaking with a bow in his hand and continued as if nothing had happened. Much to everyone's enjoyment, he continued to gloat to Estel that his sleeping concoction had not worked on him.

He was limping past the Hall of Fire, when his brothers stopped him. "Estel, have you seen Legolas?"

"I think he is on the training field, practising his archery, hopefully still fully awake." He smiled. "If you are going to him, may I come with you? He is an amazing archer and I would love to watch him."

"Sorry, Estel, but we must talk to him alone, before we all leave tomorrow."

Estel eyes widened. "You are leaving? Why did no one tell me?" 

"Forgive us, we thought you knew, dear brother. We are accompanying Glorfindel, Hovan and Fraener on a scouting mission tomorrow. Do not worry, we will not be gone more than a month."

"A month?" He exclaimed miserably.

"I am sorry." Elladan knelt down to his height. "But, look at it this way; it will give you time to heal properly and so when we return, we will be back to normal again and you can go back to your rather alarmingly high rate of mischief making again. I have no doubt that you and Gandalf will scheme together again."

Estel pouted at his brothers unhappily. "Alright, but I will miss you both so much." He mumbled sadly.

**The End.**

Sorry, I had to put Legolas the narcoleptic elf in! The ending was a little crap, I know, but I don't care anymore.

Well, that's it I suppose, it is open to a sequel, so remember to tell me if you want one in your review. It's been a long haul, but you lot have made it worthwhile, your reviews have been wonderful and always put a smile on my face, thank you. If I could ask everyone to review this last chapter without sounding sad, I would, but I can't, so if it isn't too much trouble…

**Ele – **Did I sound offended? I wasn't offended, I was messing wiv ya. Ooh, don't I sound all cockney?! Marvellous. Oh, and what the hell is 'ROTFL'? It sounds like you're coughing up a hairball!

**Legolas stalker – **I'm impressed, you caught him. So err, what's your address…? I want to join the fun! Oi, back off Estel, how was he to know Legless was a bloody drama queen?!

**Maranwe – **I'm ashamed of you! Tut. Oh well, you've reviewed now, what's this about Gandalf? Surely you aren't saying my Gandalf is better than Tolkein's? Bollocks, ego-boosting bollocks, but bollocks nonetheless!

**TigerLily713 – **Beat that? What the hell is it?! At least I had the common courtesy to say 'I have a large brown dog' in a remotely guessable language! You win.

**Leggylover03 – **On the edge of your seat eh? I fell of my seat trying to watch Tim Henman on Wimbledon yesterday. That bloody hurt. What an obscure reply…

**Dragonfly – **Yeah, I did feel a little bad about his head, but it had to happen. It's hard to imagine Legless with a black eye, hmm…

**Tithen Min – **Oi, why aren't you updating your story? Anyway, why would Becks be worried? Two beautiful ladies like us shouldn't worry him. It could turn out be quite a pleasant experience. ;-) You carry on scheming - I'll just daydream about our Dave. Mmmm…              


End file.
